


EFCW

by Zord7542



Series: Keibler Chronicles [3]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Impact Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Real Person Fiction, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Chocolate, F/F, Face-Sitting, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, wedgies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 34,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zord7542/pseuds/Zord7542
Summary: Stacy Keibler's baby WOW was purchased from the WWE, moved to LA and rebranded. This is a series about the show itself.
Relationships: Angelina Love/Velvet Sky, Angelina Love/Velvet Sky/Nikki Bella/Brie Bella, Brandi Rhodes/Jade Cargill, Carmella/Charlotte (Professional Wrestling), Chelsea Green/Deonna Purrazo, Ivelisse/Mia Yim, Peyton Royce/Tenille Dashwood, Priscilla Kelly/Eva Marie, Priscilla Kelly/Scarlett Bordeaux, Priscilla Kelly/Tenille Dashwood, Rhea Ripley/Mandy Rose, Rhea Ripley/Tay Conti, Santanna Garrett/Rhea Ripley, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch, Scarlett Bordeaux/Carmella, Scarlett Bordeaux/Nikki Bella, Tay Conti/Ana Jay, Tessa Blanchard/Charlotte, Toni Storm/Lacey Evans, Velvet Sky/Nikki Bella
Series: Keibler Chronicles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022595
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. I do not own WWE, AEW, or any other companies involved. I also don't own any of the people involved. The stories here are purely fictional and out of fun. I make no profit.

The opening video package starts off with Halsey and Dua Lipa doing a cover of Across the Nation (the best RAW theme fight me) the two singers dancing and grinding on one another as images of Becky Lynch, Charlotte, Sasha, Carmella, and Rhea Ripley cut across the screen. 

The show starts with a wrestling ring with a black mat and pink ropes. The logo in the center of the ring reading EFCW. The arena around the ring is small much like fullsail area with a ramp and LED screens at the end. There's no commentary table here or suite like Stacy had built. At the top of the ramp there are two tunnels for the superstars to come out of. 

Stacy Keiblers music plays as she makes her way down to the ring. The leggy goddess is clad in a white and gold dress that would have been better suited for a belly dancer as it showed off a large portion of her toned stomach, small but firm breasts, and legs to die for. She walks into the ramp doing her trademark bend. The cameras immediately cutting to show you a perfect view of her round ass. "Welcome everyone to our first episode of Erotic Female Championship Wrestling." Stacy said smiling at the hard camera. "I never dreamed that when I started WOW back in the WWE that It could ever blossom into something like this. Now were stationed in Los Angeles California. Our gracious owner has built us a luxury stadium thats absolutely state of the art." She said as the cameras began to cut to different parts of the building. 

"All the women on the roster will be living here in the building. Think of it as the sexiest bubble on Earth." Stacy said with a smile. In the background of video as it panned around some of the suites the girls lived in were Tay Conti shoving Mandy Rose against the wall and kissing her, then Melina completely nude doing the splits of her entrance ontop of Mickie James face. "With multiple custom filming locations for future matches. Such as our gym, pool, and even a god dammed green house." As the camera panned through these locations Kaitlyn was licking the sweat off of Rhea Ripley's Bicep in the gym, Maria was fingering Lana from behind in the lap pool, and Liv Morgan was dry humping Penelope Ford from behind as she was on her hands and knees in the garden. 

"The owner of Zord Enterprise' our new owner was supposed to send a Representative here tonight. But I'm sorry to tell you boss that Amal Clooney seems to have no called no showed." Stacy frowned at the camera for a moment. "But don't you worry. I'm here and I'm going to put on a fantastic show here tonight. The first match bei-" she was cut off by Carmella's entrance music. 

Carmella sauntered down to the ring wearing her red dominatrix outfit. She grabbed a mic and smirked at Stacy. "Sorry to cut you off there boss babe." She said taking a moment to obviously check out the taller woman. "But I think we need to have a little chat. See before being purchased you were setting up a tournament for the Divas title. As far as I know that title is still up for grabs and I want in." Carmella said. 

"Oh really and what makes you think that you're qualified for something like that?" Stacy said raising her eyebrow. 

"I'm the reason we're all here. I was the one who beat that whore Lana's ass in a mud fight. I'm the reason we blew up so much. I want my shot to be the champion." Carmella said as she got face to face with Stacy. Keibler not backing down for a moment. 

Before Stacy could speak Charlotte Flairs music began to play. The daughter of the nature boy strutted down to the ring. Oozing confidence as she wore her golden attire. "See what Stacy was about to say, was that the new EFCW championship is something that should be held by someone of class." She paused. "Someone with a championship Pedigree that nobody can match. A true Queen of the Ring. Wooooooo" she said. Carmella raised her mic to respond but was also cut off. 

"FUCK ME!" Stacy shouted catching both women off guard. "Fine you bitches both want a title shot. How bout you go at it. Right here right now. Winner is in the tournament." Stacy said as she walked out of the ring. 

As the two women nodded and smirked at one another Renee Young stood up from her post at ringside. She wasn't a commentator any more but at least she got to stay close to the action as a ring announcer. "Ladies and Gentleman this match is a one fall to a finish. Pinfall/Submission/or Orgasim to win the match." Renee said before sitting down and hitting the ringbell. 

Charlotte and Carmella circled the ring. Staring holes into one anothers eyes before locking up. The more powerful Flair easily pushing the other woman back into a corner. There was no ref in the ring as it was all animated unless someone requested a ref in person. After a moment Charlotte began to back away breaking the lock up. Her hands up in the air as she did so. To her suprise however Carmella gave her a powerful underhand smack straight to her pussy. 

Flair's eyes went wide as she grabbed her crotch and fell to her knees. "What's wrong queenie? Forget that you're in my world?" Carmella said rushing forward and hitting Charlotte with a shining wizard. The taller blonde was completely laid out. Carmella twirled her own hair for a moment. "Lets give the people what they came to see." She said before removing Flair's top. "Fuck those look juicy" Mella said as she began to suck on the other woman's breasts. Charlotte just moaned for a moment. She felt Carmella's hand slide down the front of her shorts. It felt wonderful. Almost too wonderful. Before she knew what was happening Charlotte began grinding into the other woman's hand. Just before she was about to cum however Carmella took her hand away. 

"No, I don't think I'm done humiliating the great Charlotte Flair yet." She said as she wrapped Charlotte head up in the code of silence. Charlotte screamed in pain as her neck was being bend in an uncomfortable angle. Her naked breasts jiggling as she did anything she could to get herself free. Carmella pinched the other woman's dangling nipple with her free hand. 

With a scream of unrelenting fury Flair picked up the other woman. Carmella's legs still wrapped around the other woman's head screamed as Charlotte stood tall. She slammed the other blonde down to the mat with a vicious powerbomb. Flair looked down at her exposed breasts. Rubbing them lightly as she felt the red arena where Carmella's nails had dug in. "Oh so you want to humiliate me? Two can play at that game bitch!" She yelled as she tore at the small material of Carmella's bra and Shorts. 

The thin bra straps snapped with barely any sort of restance spilling. The other woman's breasts out and exposing them to the cameras. The shorts were far behind. The latex material being stretched as Charlotte pulled the down ther other blondes legs and over her boots. 

Carmella scrambled away doing her best to get away from the stronger woman. She made it to a corner where she pulled herself up to her feet. Her back absolutely killing her. As she turned around Flair was right there. She trapped the other woman's arms over the robes and began chopping her across the tits. 

Carmella squealed in pain as her breasts started to become a deep red. She tied to poke flair in the eye to escape but she missed. Never the less Charlotte backed away clutching her eye as though Carmella really had gotten her. As the Princess of Staten Island tried to crawl through the ropes Charlotte grabbed her again. This time chopping the woman's bare ass in a unique spanking technique. Much like before Carmella could only cry out in pain.

Charlotte growing bored of beating the other woman like a drum pulled Mella completely back into the ring. She Irish Whipled the other woman into the ropes before hitting her with a massive spear. "Time to show you why I'm the absolute best around here bitch." Charlotte said as she looked to hook in the figure eight. 

As soon as Charlotte had the hold locked in, Tessa Blanchard rushed in from the stands and clobbered Flair in the stomach with a double axehandle. She picked up the gasping Flair and hit her with the buzz saw DDT. Flair was knocked completely unconscious in the center of the ring. Blanchard walked over to the prone woman. Kicking the dirt from the bottom of her wrestling boots and brushing the imaginary dirt from her shoulder she walked out of the ring. Carmella naked, dazed, and confused crawled over to the other woman. Her face landing once again on Flairs surgically enhanced breasts. Suddenly as if from nowhere the ring began to count. "1....2....3...." Renee rang the bell and announced that her former bitch. "You're winner and the fourth member of the inaugural EFCW Title Tournament Carmellllaaaa" the woman's entrance music hit and she celebrated weakly. Still aware of her nudity she scurried out of the ring.

The camera focused on Charlotte Flair laying on the mat for a moment. Her massive chest heaving up and down as she lay there unconscious. After a moment the screen began to transition to a bedroom. The caption saying "earlier today."

Lacey Evans walks into her bedroom holding her bags. She's wearing a red and white one piece swimsuit, a white skirt that barely covers her juicy ass and a white sun hat with red heels. "Wellllllll lorrrrdyyy thank heavens I don't have to room with any of the other nasties around here." She said throwing her bag down. 

"What the fuck do you mean by that?" A clearly offended Toni Storm asked as she walked in the room behind her. Toni wearing a pair of black biker shorts that showed off her amazing thighs and ass, with a loosely fitting tankshirt that showed off an impressive amount of sideboob.

Lacey turned and looked at the other girl offended. "What I mean you nosey little eavesdropper is that you" she jabbed her finger into the other woman's chest. "And all the other little grubby wrestlers around here are going to have to learn how to live like a real lady." Lacey said throwing her hat off. She clenched her fist to the side hoping Storm wouldn't notice but before she could get the Women's right off Toni hit her in the throat.

Lacey dropped to the floor gasping for breath as Storm closed the door behind them. "No, its about time that I teach you some manners hoe." She said licking the palm of her hand and smacking Lacey's firm ass as hard as she could. The sassy southern belle just let out a coughing scream as she tried to pull herself away. Storm had other plans however, she grabbed Evans by the skirt and pulled her towards her. Evans desperate to escape the clutches of the other woman just crawled away. The skirt easily going down her legs. 

"You hussy unhand me!" Lacy screamed out as Toni whipped the skirt across her mostly exposed back and grabbed her by the ankle. She dragged the other unwilling blonde over to a chair. Pulling the former marine over her knees. 

"Not until you've apologized!" Toni yelled at her. Once again licking her palm and bringing it down across the other woman's ass. SPANK "Say" SPANK "Sorry" SPANK "Bitch" SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK. Lacey kicked her legs trying to escape but Storms grip on her was too strong. 

"YOU DIRTY WHORE LET ME GO!" Lacey screamed out. She did her best to try and scratch at the other woman. Red lines streamed up and down the Aussie's legs but it didn't seem to make the other woman relent in the slightest. 

"Oh you want dirty? I can give you dirty." Toni said as she made a thumbs up gesture with her hand and jammed her thumb into the other woman's ass. Lacey moaned at the sudden intrusion, she could feel her swimsuit cut into her pussy as it was being forced into  
her ass. Toni leaned down huskily whispering into Lacey's ear. "Keep scratching bitch. It only turns me on." She twisted her thumb around in the other woman's ass before removing it. 

Evans breathed a sigh of relief, but it was short lived as Storm grabbed the back of her one piece and pulled it as hard as she could upwards. Wedging the sassy southern belle. Lacey wanted to scream but she couldn't. Her mouth instead just hung open her eyes wide. 

Toni licked her lips. "Damn you're looking so good right now. I just wanna eat you all up." She said as she shoved the woman off of her lap and onto her hands and knees. Storm grabbed ahold of the swimsuit keeping the wedgie strong as she nearly dragged the other woman into the kitchen of the apartment. 

Toni opened the fridge. "Its almost like they want us to be sluts." She said with as smile as she grabbed out a can of coolwhip and a bottle of chocolate sauce. Lacey's eyes widened at the sight of the other woman shaking the cool whip can. 

Lacey pulled the swimsuit out of her ass frantically before putting her hands up trying to halt the other woman. "I don't know what you think you're gonna do with that. But fucking don't! I can forgive what you've done here so far but I WILL beat your ass if you get me dirty." Lacey shouted. She received an eardrum shattering slap for her efforts. Toni grabbed her by the chin. 

"You're cute when you try to act tough." She smiled before pulling down the straps of Evans swimsuit exposing the woman's sexy breasts. She shoved down Evans and grabbed the chocolate. Toni Squeezed the bottle with everything that she had. Chocolate coated Evans breasts face and hair. She shrieked as it happened. 

She tried to get to her feet. Fueled by rage to punish the other woman for what she did, but the wild spraying of chocolate covered the floor, Evans took what could besr be described as a three Stooges bump as her legs flew high into the air as she landed flat on her back. 

Toni threw her head back in laughter. "Oh my God. You're just too funny." She said spraying even more Chocolate onto the other woman. Lacey grabbed Storms ankle dragging her into the mess being made in the middle of her kitchen. Evans gripped Storm by the hair as she fell dragging the Aussies face across the tiled floor and covering her hair and face in chocolate. 

"You Nasty whore. I'm going to tear you apaaaaarrrrttttt" Lacey moaned out as Storm cupped her vagina. The thin fabric material getting wet almost instantly as Storm lightly massaged the other woman's clit. It was clear that any sort of Sextual attack to Evans would render her almost helpless. Toni pulled the other woman towards her. Storm sat Indian Style as she pulled the barely clothed Evans into her lap. The other blondes ass dead center. 

"Here let me give you something that you're used to. Maybe that will put you in a better mood." Storm said as she finished disrobing Lacey and shoving the cool whip can into her ass. Lacey let out a loud moan as the cold cream exploded out of her ass and leaking down to her pussy. "And you call me a dirty whore." Toni said with a smile as she covered her hand in whip cream and smacked Evans ass leaving a comical handprint. 

Lacey lay there in Storm's lap shaking. She wanted to get up, to run. She knew there was nothing she could do to beat the other woman's ass at this point. Storm clearly had the advantage. But she was also afraid to move. She wasn't sure if there was more cream in her ass but she certainly didn't want to chance it running out of her. Before she could make her mind up what to do Storm gripped her by the hair and dragged her into the bathroom, leaving a trail of Chocolate Syrup across the white carpet of her living room and bedroom. 

As they entered the Bathroom Storm pushed Evans into the rain shower. Evans stood and turned ready to strike at Storm in defense but was pinned up against the shower. Storms tongue beginning to lick the chocolate off of Evans body as she turned on the hot water. 

Water cascaded down onto the two women. Evans trapped with her hands pinned above her head as the dominant Aussie licked her firm body like an Ice Cream Cone. With one of her hands pinning Evans wrists to the tile wall she moved the other down, fingering the woman. 

Lacey's mouth hung open as she felt the other woman enter her again. Trying her best to move into the other woman she lifter her head looking up as the water washed over her face. She could feel that she was close, which filled her with hatred but there wasn't much she could do. This was going to put a target on her back as someone who might be an easy target. She felt herself cum all over the other woman's hand. To her credit she was able to hold down her moan, but her legs couldn't support the weight anymore. She slid down the tiles of the shower until her sore ass rested on the wet ground. 

"Done already? Shame. We could of had some real fun." Toni said sliding her soaking shorts all the way down and kicking them aside. Then following up with her top. Just as Lacey suspected. The whore was going commando. She watched as Toni bathed infront of her. The other woman showing no restraint on using Lacey's expensive body wash and shampoo. Evans couldn't help but admire the goddess infront of her. She was thicker than other girls but to Evans that only made her sexier. Her hand slid down to her own spent pussy, she began to finger herself as Storm turned her back, showing off her spectacular ass.

Toni smiled as she heard a moan from the other woman. She turned around looking at the milf who was still just sitting there on the floor. "Oh so now you like my "Nasty Ass"?" Toni said with a sinister giggle. "Well why don't I just give you a better look." She said Lacey's eyes widened in horror as Storm mocked Rikishi by raising the roof before she planted her ass onto the blondes face. 

Lacey screamed into the wet ass infront of her. Her face had been completely buried between the other girls cheeks. Toni shook her ass side to side causing Evans whole face to move. She bent down forward holding the sexy legs of the other woman down as she began to twerk. Adding insult to injury as Storm changed from side to side to up and down it smacked Evans head repeatedly into the shower. Before Storm knew it Evans was out cold. "Well that was easy." Storm said to herself as she turned off the shower. 

The camera cuts to a screen saying "one hour later" 

Lacey is laying in bed naked except for a Whip Cream set of Bra and Panties that must of been made by Storm. There was a post-it note resting on the cream just above Evans pussy that read "you ruined my outfit so I took one of yours, green ring shorts (kinda ripped sorry) and a lacey red bra. See you later slut. Xoxo Storm" Lacey dropped her head back down on the pillow. She sobbed a little as she could feel how sticky her sheets felt. 

Back in the arena Sasha Banks music blasted over the speakers as she walked down to the ring. She was wearing a pair of pink rhinestone shorts with a matching bra, a deep purple thong whale tailed its way over her gorgeous hips. She got into the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Obviously I'm not here tonight for a fight. But there is something I need to get off of my chest. So Becky, get your bitch ass out here!" She shouted putting her hand on her hip and tossing her blue hair over her shoulder. 

Becky's music played as she walked down to the ring full of confidence as ever. Wearing one of her own "The Man" cutoff Tees and a pair of Jeans that hugged her sexy legs nicely. She grabbed a mic and walked right up to Sasha not batting an eye as the other woman stared a hole in her. "What do ya want Sash? We don't got all night, and by the look of your top" Becky said looking down to see Sasha's nipples poking there way through the sheer top. "You must be mighty cold." Becky said pressing her tongue into her cheek with her cocky smile. 

Sasha chuckled. "I just wanna know who's dick you sucked to get outta fighting me!" Sasha yelled in the other woman's face. "It was supposed to be me vs you at the pay-per view for the world championship. You know a title that actually means something. That real wrestler fought for instead of fucking their way to the top." She chuckled. "Oh wait thats how you made it to Wrestlemania isn't it. By burning it down?" Sasha said clearly pleased with herself. 

"If you think I wanted to get my title void out of existence your fucking dreaming." Becky said with a clearly annoyed smile. "But as far as I know the first ever EFCW Pay-per view is still happening. So there's no reason I can't beat your scrawny Lita wannabe ass there anyway and maybe if your lucky show you who the boss really is in-between the sheets." She said bringing their foreheads together. Both women looking as though they were about to attack each other at any moment. Before they could however Stacy's music hit again as she made her way down to the ring. 

Neither woman backed up an inch to the other as Stacy grabbed a mic and stood between them. She put her hands on one of each woman's breast and pushed them apart. Both competitors looking down at the contact and back at Stacy. "Ladies, ladies. No one wants to see you two tear eachother apart more than me. Believe me. But I want it to be special. I want you two to go all out. Therefore I'm approving the match at our first Supershow under the condition that neither of you can touch the other again until the match." Becky took a step forward her fist raised. "If you do, the match will be off and the aggressor will surrender herself to the other woman as a sex slave for the next month." As the words left Stacy's mouth Becky dropped her hand and nodded before walking out of the ring. Sasha stood there glairing as the Irish woman walked away. "Now get out of the ring. Its main event time." Stacy said smiling and winking to the camera. 

By the time that Stacy had made her way to the top of the entrance ramp Rhea Ripley's music had started playing. The amazon came out onto the ramp only to be greeted by Keiblers lips. The two kissed for a moment before Stacy pointed down to the ring and Rhea began to march down to it like a woman possessed. She wore her usual black ring gear. 

Rhea was pacing back and fourth waiting for her opponent. Santana Garrett's music began to play, the sexy brunette walked out onto the ramp obviously intimidated by the larger woman in the ring. She wore her red white and blue attire. She paused ontop of the ramp, tightening her headband of power before rushing down to the ring. 

Before Renee could even get the announcements for the match out the pair of women began throwing rights and lefts at one another. Santana getting the worse end of it as Rhea clobbered her down into the mat. As Garrett hit the floor Rhea began stomping her until she was no longer moving. Pleased with herself Ripley tore off the other woman's top exposing her breasts, then she went to work untying the woman's boots throwing them aside before she pulled down Santana's shorts and thong as well leaving the other girl completely naked in the center of the ring other than the headband of power. 

Rhea then grabbed the other woman's limp legs folding her over into a matchbook pin, Ripley pushing herself up and down to mockingly hump the other woman. The ring began to make is count but Rhea lifted Garrett shoulder off the canvas at 2. "You don't get off that easy bitch." Rhea said lifting the other girl up. 

Santana stood on spaghetti legs as Ripley released her and hit the ropes, connecting with a bone rattling big boot. Santana flipped into the air as she took the brunt of the impact. Landing face first onto the mat with her ass high in the air. Rhea chuckled, she hadnt even broken a sweat but the other girl seemed completely spent. She lightly patted Santana on the ass. "Oh I'm going to be enjoying this fine piece by the end of the night." She said as she wrapped Santana's legs in the Mare Lock. 

As she lifted the other woman into the air. It awoke Garrett. The woman screamed in pain as Ripley walked around the ring with her. Dangling her down to the mat like a Christmas ordiment. Santana reached out, trying to grab anything that she could within reach trying to escape Ripley. Finally she was able to get to the ropes, with a primal scream she pulled herself forward sending Rhea and her lower body flying through the ropes. 

Ripley landed hard on the outside as Garrett sat in the ring holding onto her back. As the now especially furious Blonde poked her head above the ring appron Santana tightened her headband of power. She jumped to her feet as Ripley slid into the ring. She dodged a clothesline from the blonde and kicked her in the gut. As Ripley bent over Garrett grabbed her by the waist and spun her around. For a moment she held Ripley upside down in postion for a tombstone before finally delivering the devastating move. 

Garrett was in shock that she had been actually able to pull off the move. She pulled herself forward her crotch over Ripleys face as she held the woman's legs down. The ring began to count 1.......2..... but Rhea kicked out. Santana's face in complete shock as Ripleys hands clasped her naked ass. The plunpness of her cheeks spilling in between her fingers. 

In an impressive show of strength Rhea got to her feet all the while maintaining the hold of the other woman's ass. Santana screamed in terror as Ripley returned the favor by tombstoning Garrett. Rhea even leaping into the air before she spiked the other woman on the mat. 

Rhea pulled the Headband of power off of the other woman's head. Mockingly she put it on before grabbing. Garrett by the throat and hoisting her to her feet. She picked the other woman up with a military press before slamming the still limp brunette on the mat. She pulled the the headband off her head and wiped it on her ass before shoving it into the naked woman's mouth. Rhea ran her thumb across her throat as she laid down between the knocked out womans legs. 

Rhea stuck her tongue out showing off the stud before she inserted it into the other woman's pussy. For a long moment there was no movement in the ring. You could see Rhea's long tongue wiggling in the other woman's sex but Santana was unmoving. After another moment Santana's back arched, her hand slid down to the blondes hair. Santana unconsciously ran her hand through the other woman's hair. Pulling the blonde into her core. 

The bell ring as Santana came. Rhea pulled her face away from the other woman wiping the cum from her lips. She slid out of the ring and grabbed her vest. Pulling a spike off of her ring gear she slid back into the ring. She spread Garrett's legs and was about to stick the sharpe metal into the other woman's pussy when Tay Conti rushed to the ring from the back. With a series of strikes and kicks she knocked the otherwoman out of the ring. As Tay checked on the downed woman pulling the headband out of her mouth Rhea pointed at the blonde with the spike. "You're next you bitch!" Rhea called as she left the arena. 

The camera cut to the Renee Young. "Ladies and Gentleman thank you so much for joining us for the debut of EFCW. I promise that our show next week will be as exciting if not more than tonight. So far we have the debut of the new owners spokesperson, two of the matches in the tournament to crown the EFCW Champion, Tessa Blanchard is going to speak on her actions tonight, and The Assassin's Red and Blue (Mia Yim & Ivelisse) will be going up against the team of Fiery Virtue (Chelsea Green and Deonna Purrazo)


	2. Episode 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own anyone or the WWE, IMPACT, AEW. As cool as it would be. This is a work of fiction, the views of the people involved are fictional. And I make no profit.

EFCW started once again with the two young pop divas performing across the nation. The intro video different from the week before, this time instead of just showcasing some of the women on the roster it showed highlights from the week before, as well as far more physical contact between the singers ending with them stairing deeply into one anothers eyes. 

As the intro ends we're greeted to Stacy Keibler relaxing in a lounge chair next to a pool. She's wearing a neon green bikini and sunglasses. As Stacy notices the camera she sits up at attention. "Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the second ever episode of EFCW TV. Tonight I'm not in studio, I'm here in Malibu recruiting a top talent and making sure that she signs with us." Stacy said with a wink. "Tonight starts a new era for us as the tournament begins to crown our new world champion. Initially I was going to put all the matches together. But it seems whoever the new Co-President is she already decided the other half of the bracket." Stacy took a long sip of the martini that was next to her. "Not that I'm worried. Tonight my two favorites to win the title will be competing. Nikki Bella will be taking on that wannabe stripper Velvet Sky, and the Red Queen herself Eva Marie will deal with that tramp Priscilla Kelly. Hope you're all able to enjoy the show. I'll see you later." Stacy said with a wink as the camera faded to black. 

As the cameras began to focus on the ring. The arena was filled by the music of The Beautiful People, Velvet Sky and Angelina Love made their way down the ramp. Angelina wearing just a bra and a pair of shorts that showed off her amazing ass with fishnets and wrestling boots, and Velvet wearing a pair of black chaps with blue trim that showed off her amazing everything with a matching push up bra. As they got to the ring the pair did their trademark entrance shaking their asses for the camera. The one notable exception is when they went to lean into the ring. The pair of women caught one another in a passionate liplock. 

Velvet kneeled infront of Angelina as they watched the ramp. Love running her hands through her partners short blonde hair. The Bella's theme played as the pair walked down to the ring. Both wearing their red attires as the did their trademark hip swivel. 

As they entered the ring, Nikki looked completely disgusted at the two other women. "God look at you two, just a couple of filthy dikes like everyone else here." Nikki said brushing her hair off of her shoulder. 

As Angelina and Brie got out of the ring the bell rang. Each of the competitors seconds stairing holes into one another as they took their corners. 

"Oh look the reality show slut finally decided to show up." Velvet said scoffing at the other woman. 

"At least people know who I am! I'm a fucking mega star unlike you, you fucking bingo hall whore." Nikki said shoving Velvet down on her ass. 

As Velvet bounced on her plump booty, she looked up in anger. "Well after I'm done fucking you in the middle of this ring. Everyone will know who the fuck I am." Velvet said slamming her hands down next to her on the mat as her foot came up and kicked Nikki right between the legs. 

"What the fuck Renee thats a DQ this match should fucking be over!" Brie called over to the blonde ring announcer as her sister rolled around on the mat clutching her aching pussy. 

"All the matches in the tournament are First Cum Matches. They're no DQ!" Renee called recoliling as Brie grabbed her by her suit jacket and was about to slap her across the face. Before she could though Brie was caught across the face by a massive boot from Angelina. 

Back in the ring Sky has mounted Nikki. Firing rights and lefts into the brunettes face laying Nikki out. Bella's lip busted open by one of the stiff shots from the other woman.

"Oops sorry. I didn't mean to mess up that ugly face of yours. Now they might not let you on Dancing with the stars or the bachelor. Whatever the fuck reality show you want to be on now." Velvet mocked as she ran her hands up the other woman's sides. "Its this fucking tight body everybody wants anyway." She said grabbing Nikki's breasts. 

Nikki moaned with pain as she checked her cheek for blood. Her eyes growing wide as she felt the tips of Velvet's fingers entering her shorts. "You stupid bitch didn't you listen to the music! You can look, But not TOUCH!" She shouted as she roughly shoved Sky away from her. To her horror her shorts went sliding down her firm legs with the blonde. 

Nikki embarrassed tried to cover up her barely covered pussy. She was only wearing a string thong and greatly regretting it now. Velvet stood up and waving the other woman's shorts all around the ring and throwing them out of the ring to Angelina. Love smiled as she caught them. 

An enraged Nikki got up and rushed Velvet from behind. She shoved the other woman forward as she did sending Velvet falling out of the ring through the middle rope. With a smile Nikki grabbed the velvet fabric covering the other woman's ass. She pulled down the Sky's shorts exposing her ass. "Damn bitch with an ass like this no wonder you want to get into porn." Nikki said before peppering the blondes ass with a series of spanks. 

Angelina concerned for her friend slid into the ring. "Hey fake tits!" Angelina called. Nikki turned around pissed off that the Canadian was still trying to get involved in her business, 

Angelina lunged forward prepared to give Nikki her finisher when Brie came from the side and smashed her with a steel chair. 

Nikki and Brie highfived as they turned their attention to Velvet. The blonde stumbling to her feet doing her best to pull her shorts back up. Nikki grabbed her by the hair and tossed her towards Brie who had laid the steel chair on the ground in front of her. She grabbed Velvet by the hair and delivered a crushing face buster seemingly knocking her out. 

Nikki peeled the other woman's shorts down holding her nose as she did so. "This bitch needs to wash up more!" Nikki shouted disgusted. "Pass me the chair I don't wanna touch this bitch!" Nikki commanded to her sister. Brie did as she was told also mockingly holding her nose. "Hold her down incase this bitch wakes up!" She called over to Brie. 

Brie locked in the YES! Lock on the other woman. Maintaining the hold but not applying any pressure. She didn't want to wake Velvet if she didn't have to. Meanwile Nikki inserted into of the legs of the chair inside of Velvet. For only an instant after inserting the metal shaft Velvet was limp. But as she continued pressing it forward Velvet awoke. She screamed in agony as she the chair went further and further inside of her and Brie wrenched on the hold. 

"AHHHHHHHHHANGELINA PLEASE! HELLLLLPPPPP" Velvet cried as she tapped on the mat. She could feel a climax building but did her best to hold it down. Weakly across the ring Angelina got up and rushed towards the other three women. With a diving dropkick she connected with Brie's face. Nikki got up and rushed towards the conquering blonde. Angelina ducked underneath the closeline. She grabbed Bella and delivered a devastating DDT. 

With the Bella's subdued Angelina waltzed over to her partner. She slowly pulled the chair out of her partner to not make things worse for her, and the two kissed. "My hero." Velvet said as she broke the lip lock. 

"Fuck this bitch so I can fuck you." Angelina said with a smile. Before they could take advantage of the two prone women though, Melina and Mickie James rushed down the ramp and attacked. Mickie planted Velvet with her own DDT and Melina landed a face buster of her own. 

"If anyone around here should be called the beautiful people.... its us." Melina said grabbing the collar around James neck and kissing her. With a smile James pulled a vibrator from between her cleavage and jammed it into Velvet's ass. Sky moaned as Mickie turned it to 10, the legends holding hands as they left the ring. 

As Velvet tried to pull the toy out of herself Nikki came back to. She straddled the other woman pinning her wrists down to the mat. "Here take this you dyke whore." Nikki said pressing her large breasts down and smothering out Velvet. After a moment the bell rang, Velvet had succumb to the vibrator, but Nikki didn't release her. Instead waiting until the other woman passed out. With their music blasting the Bella's hugged into the ring before leaving together as well. Angelina holding her neck cradled the unconscious woman in the ring as the cameras faded. 

Lacey Evans was sitting on her couch clad in her red lingerie and white hat. "Ugh all of you Nasties have been filling my DMs since last week on how you'd love to be that can of whip cream." She said taking off her hat, looking away from the camera upset. "And that you would love to be the ones to help me get the nasty cream bikini off of me." She faked a gagging motion. 

"See normally I'd be mad at ya'll. I'd give you such a piece of my mind that you may as well be livin in my head." She looked annoyed back at the camera. "But I understand. You've never seen such a perfect woman in all your miserable lives. So I've made it my mission, to take one of these nasties little harlots and turn her like me.... into a perfect lady." She stood up and began to walk off camera. Stopping to show off her ass a moment. "And Toni? If I was you, I'd be watching my backside." Lacey said with a wink before leaving the frame and the promo. 

We come back to what looks like a gyms shower room. Deonna Purrazo and Chelsea Green standing in the hot water completely nude. "Omg can you belive that we're already on TV?" Chelsea asked her partner as she brought her deep into a hug. 

"No way. I mean we're the best team ever so I guess that it makes sense. Just good to see that Stacy appreciates our talents." Deonna said. The two giddy rookies were suddenly interrupted by the shower door slamming open. Ivelisse and Mia Yim stormed into the showers fully clad in their ring gear. Before the two younger women could ask why their 

opponents were still dressed the two "assassin's" attacked them. Hitting each woman's with a devastating super kick. 

Ivelisse was wearing her red top and shorts with leopard print trim, while Mia was wearing identical gear with tiger trim. "Look at these stupid bitches Ivei thinking we were going to stoop to their slutty level." Mia said as she grabbed Green by the hair and slammed her face first into the tile wall. 

"They were eager as fuck to get their hands on us." Ivelisse said with a smirk as she had already locked Purrazo in a dragon sleeper. Her free hand trailing down and playing with the other woman's pussy. Deaonna moaned for a moment before her arms hung limply to her sides being knocked out by the chokehold. The red headed Latina laid her down onto the tile floor before rolling her onto her stomach. 

"Shit red, her ass is almost as fat as yours." Mia said with a smirk. She pinned Green to the wall and began firing knees into the other woman's midsection. As she felt her tag team partners hands slide across her now wet ass Mia released Chelsea. The Canadian dropping to her knees. Mia purred as the Latina kissed her neck before bringing her hands around to cup her partners breasts. 

"Baby you keep sweet talking me like that and we're not going to be getting any sleep tonight." Ivelisse said sucking on the Blasian Baddies earlobe. 

"Well let's finish these bitches and head up to our room then." Mia said with a smile. She grabbed Chelsea by the hair and pulled her to her feet. Before she could hit the Protect ya Neck Ivelisse stopped her. 

"This match can end by cumming right?" She said cocking her eyebrow. "Lets make them never wanna step into an arena with us again." She said taking control of the Canadian from her partner. Sliding the barely conscious Green across the shower floor she burried her face into the other woman's ass. 

Finally Deonna regained consciousness. She moaned as she felt a face smack into her ass. Before she could turn around to look behind her Mia climbed onto her back and locked her into the camel clutch. Ivelisse raised Chelsea's face up. "If you don't eat your partners ass, I'll break your fucking ankle!" She screamed before shoving the other woman's face back into the Virtuosa's ass. 

Deonna moaned as her partners tongue slipped into her ass. Even if she hadn't have heard the threat she would know the feeling anywhere. She and Chelsea had experimented around like this several times before. The Canadian knowing just what to do to drive her absolutely crazy. Mia cranked back hard on the hold making her scream in pain, before switching her grip and grabbing onto the other woman's breasts playing with the other woman's nipples. 

Deonna came as quickly as she could. Both her and Chelsea knew that tonight just wasn't their night. As the bell sounded in the shower room the Assassin's mercifully released the other two women. As Mia walked towards the exit Ivelisse slammed her into the tile wall much like she did with Chelsea. She kissing her blue haired partner passionately as Yim's hands grasped her ass tightly. "We're the baddest bitches in this company." Ivelisse whispered huskily. 

"Then let's go upstairs so you can fuck me like it." Mia whispered in response the gig team rushing as quickly as they could to get out of the shower. Meanwhile the two rookies sleepily held each other as the continuous stream of hot water poured down on them. 

We return to Stacy Keibler laying in her bikini. "I'm glad we could come to an agreement. To our new working relationship." Stacy said as the cheers'd a martini with a tanned hand off screen. As the camera pulls back we see Tessa Blanchard sitting there with her hair tied back in a red bikini. 

"It was only a matter of time Stacy. I'm just glad to see that you realize how valuable I am." She looked to the camera, standing up and removing her sunglasses after taking a long drink from her martini. Stacy's eyes obviously taking residence on her muscular ass. "See I'm the future of this company. Fuck the future of this business, but all my career, all my life I've always been compared to you Charlotte." The woman's eyes aflame with passion. 

"See Charlotte last week I was only in the building because Stacy had invited me. I was checking out the new complex because I wanted to see how serious it all was. Then during the show I heard you say that you were the best in ring competitor of all time and I just snapped." She began pacing back and fourth. "I promise you will NEVER become champion for as long as I'm in the same company as you, and there's nothing you'll ever be able to do about it." She stepped back as Maria Manic and Jordynne Grace walked into frame wearing bra's and daisy dukes. Maria carrying a limp Amber Nova in a military press over her head. 

"Because unlike you, I've got friends. I've got backup. So don't even think about laying your hands on me, or my friends will treat you like they've treated this piece of fuckmeat." Tessa pointed down and Maria walked to the edge of a pool throwing Nova halfway across the pool before the slapping sound of a bellyflop echoed. "We've set up a nice little match for you next week. Hope you enjoy your present buddy." Tessa turned around and struck her pose. Her ass looking amazing in her bikini. 

"Oh and by the way. If Priscilla loses tonight she's out of EFCW. I never wanted that bitch in my company anyway." Stacy said with a laugh.

Before the camera could cut away Black Sheep by the Clash at Demonhead played. Brie Larson came strutting down the stage wearing the black dress that she was when she hosted Kimmel. Mockingly she mimicked Keiblers rope bend winking to the camera she pressed her breasts forward onto the rope. 

"Hey partner." Brie said waving to Stacy on the big screen. "I just wanted to come out here and introduce myself. Also I wanted to make a few announcements for next week." Brie said looking in the camera. "See Stacy's being the big bitch on campus but now there's a new sherif in town, and Tessa, since you've talked a big game we're gonna let you walk the walk next week. See you've got a one on one match with Asuka. You can leave those bodyguards at home too they won't be necessary." Brie said with a smirk Tessa turned red with anger. 

"And Stacy, as far as you not wanting Priscilla around. I don't think we have anything to worry about. You're little red queen is going to be a crying little bitch by the end of the night. I'm turning the match into an I Quit match." Brie dropped the mic and began to walk out of the ring. As she bent through the ropes she lifted her dress showing off her ass, she pointed to Stacy and gestured that she could kiss Larson's ass. 

After Brie had exited Eva Marie began her entrance. The entire arena was bathed in red light as she strutted her way down to the ring. Her long robe covering her sexy tanned body. As she dropped the robe and posed Priscilla's music began to play. 

The goth girl with orange hair made her way down the ramp wearing the same all black gear that she recently wore against Thunder Rosa on NWA. Obviously a little nervous that her career was on the line. Her confidence was boosted as she bit the air towards Marie and hissed. Miss All Red everything flinched at the gesture gaining a smile from Kelly. 

As soon as the ring bell sounded PK rushed Marie, the former star of Total Divas rushed to the ropes trying to get out of the ring. Priscilla smiled as the other woman was trapped between the top and middle rope. Slowly PK grinded her hips into the other woman's ass. 

"EW, What the fuck are you doing you lesbian slut!" Eva shouted in disgust, Priscilla just grabbed the back of the other woman's bra unfastened it. As she continued to press her barely covered pussy into the other woman's ass. 

"Showing you who's the master and who's the slave." Kelly said as she bit Marie on the neck. She sucked hard leaving a hickey on the other woman's neck. 

Eva screamed at the unexpected violence. She grabbed PK by her short orange hair pulling it as hard as she could away from herself. But Kelly only hummed in delight obviously enjoying her hair being tugged on. "Fuck momma keep going like that and I'll take you home with me." Priscilla moaned out her hands cupping Eva Marie's ass. 

"You wish slut. I'm not some Lesbo." Eva said before shrieking in terror as one of Kelly's strong pale arms wrapped around her neck. She pulled the pair of them down to the ground trapping Eva in a sleeperhold. As the red head tried to pry the other woman's arm away from her neck PK used the opportunity to fully pull her bra off and expose her breasts to all of the cameras. 

Eva realizing she was trapped frantically began tapping the mat in submission, but nothing happened. The bell didn't ring. "You have to verbally quit bitch. That's how the match works. Maybe if you were an actual wrestler you'd know that." PK said. A muffled gurgle escaped Marie's mouth. Obviously she was trying to speak but Priscilla wasn't done with her yet. 

After another minute Eva was completely unconscious. The drool from her mouth coating Kelly's arm as she held her for a moment. With a smile Priscilla dragged Eva to the corner of the ring. "Lets give sleeping beauty a pillow to sleep on." Priscilla said stinkfacing the other woman. 

Eva woke up to the other woman's stank ass in her face. Furiously she shoved the other woman forward, sending the other woman stumbling forward into the ring. She got to her feet and clotheslined the other woman as hard as she could. 

The buff pale woman dropped down to the mat. Eva lifted her up and threw her into the corner before avalanching her 3 times. Kelly dazed dropped down to her ass. "Fuck it, since you pervs are already probably getting off to these. Lemme give you a real show." Eva said playing with her tits before dropping her shorts. Naked except for her wrestling boots Eva's commitment was evident as her small landing strip matched her haircolor. 

As she looked at the titantron she threw her hands to her sides in rage. "You bitch! You smudged my makeup on your flabby ass." Eva turned her ass hovering about Priscilla's face. "I would say that I'm returning the favor, but your makeup looks like shit already." Marie said stinkfacing the groggy PK. 

Eva had the biggest smile on her face as she shook her ass back and fourth. She winked at the camera until Kelly's hands found her hips keeping her steady. She felt a sharpe pain in her ass as Kelly's teeth sunk in. Eva rushed forward out of the corner. To her horror Kelly's teeth remained in her ass. The younger woman grabbed Marie by the knees tripping her in the center of the ring. She spread the other woman's cheeks and began to run her tongue up and down the other woman's ass. 

Eva screamed at the intrusion to her ass. Kelly stiffened her tongue as she pressed it into the other woman's anus. "Stop it! Get out of my ass you dirty bitch!" Marie shouted. Kelly's hand left the other woman's ass and cupped the Red Queens sex, inserting 3 fingers into the other woman and began to pump in and out.

"I give up! You win! Please!" Eva screamed as the bell rang. She could feel herself turning red as she continued to be humiliated in the center of the ring. But Kelly didn't release her. She continued to fuck the other woman with her fingers. Her tongue greedily swirling around the other woman's ass. As Eva came PK smiled. She pulled herself up, and the other woman. 

Eva moaned, her body still coming down from the orgasim as PK tangled her arms into the middle rope. The pale woman stripped her own shorts off as she mounted Marie's face and began thrusting her naked sex into the trapped woman's face. Her ass looking spectacular as she flexed it during her thrusts. All Eva could do was moan as the victorious woman got herself off onto her face. 

Priscilla came, the camera catching her beautiful O face as she did. Slowly she pulled herself off of Eva, she grabbed the other woman's shorts and wiped some of the makeup out of her ass before rubbing two of her fingers into Marie's cunt. Taking some of the other woman's cum she drew a title belt around her waist and winked into the camera as the show went off of the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will see the finally 2 first round matches,, Rhea Ripley in action as well as Tessa Blanchard. 
> 
> Not gonna lie to ya'll, I'm pretty burnt out right now. I've posted a ton of new content in the last week and it's been pretty draining. So I'm going to be taking a week or so break from my wrestling series. Hopefully I'll be able to return to the quality of content yall know and love from me. I will be finishing up my Friends Story this week however. Thank you for understanding. Hopefully see you next week. Love Z


	3. Episode 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own. WWE, AEW, IMPACT, or ROH. nor do I own anyone in this story. Its purely fiction never happened. And I don't make any profits from this.

The show opens with the intro with Halsey and Dua this time the girls are in one anothers face. Their lips nearly brushing as the fireworks started. As the lights shined on the ring Tessa Blanchard was already standing there in her all golden gear. Behind her stood her two bodyguards in black singlets with golden trim. 

She didn't look the least bit impressed as Santana Garrett made her way down to the ring wearing lime green shorts and a top. Santana's usual smiley attitude was gone as she looked anxiously at the two large women behind her opponent. She tightened her headband and rushed into the ring to stare down Blanchard. Tessa didn't even flinch as the pair stood eye to eye. 

Tessa looked up and down the other woman. Noticing the tassels on her arms. "What are you supposed to be? The ultimate warrior?" Tessa said with a chuckle as Garrett bumped her chest into the other woman's. 

"Damn right i am. That loss against Rhea was total bullshit." Santana said with her own smug attitude as the two bodyguards shrugged their shoulders and left the ring together. 

As the automated bell rang to start the match Tessa smiled at Santana as the other woman raised her arms up for a test of strength. Blanchard flexed, pointing at her large bicep. "Seriously" she asked asked she walked up and gasped the other woman's hand. Tessa's expression changed immediately however as Garrett began to lower the other woman down to her knees. 

"Thats right bitch! Kiss my fucking abs and I'll let you go!" Santana said as she really wrenched on Blanchard's wrists. Tessa howled in pain as her eyes went wide. She brought her black lipstick covered lips close to Santana's abs. Her breath tickled the other woman's midsection but instead of kissing her. She stood up, Santana's eyes went wide as the women were face to face again, Blanchard winked at Garrett before she brought her lips to the other woman's. 

Santana was caught off guard by the liplock. She was even more surprised by how strong Blanchard had turned out to be. As the other brunette quickly forced her down to her own knees. "It was a cute try you little bitch. But now you're going to worship a real woman." Tessa said with a smile as she exerted more pressure on the other brunettes wrists. 

Santana screamed as her wrists turned white from the exertion that Blanchard was putting on them. She felt her arms get pinned down to the mat, struggling with everything she had she tried to press herself off of the mat as Bla straddled her. The younger woman licked the side of Garrett's face as she straddled her. "We can make this easy for you, or we can make what Rhea did to you look like it was your idea." Tessa said in a hungry growl. 

Santana fought the tears in her eyes. With one last mighty shove, Blanchard remained on top of her unmoving. She looked up and into the other woman's eyes realizing that Blanchard wasn't joking. "What do you want me to do?" She asked defeated. 

Tessa stood up, still not releasing her grip she hoisted Garrett up to her feet. "First things first. Strip off your campy ass gear." Tessa said finally releasing the other woman's wrists. Garrett grabbed at her wrists in pain, then slowly she winced as she unlaced her boots and threw them off to the side. Her wrists clearly bothering her she then shimmied her small pair of shorts off, leaving her in a neon green ultimate warrior thong. From outside the ring Maria Manic laughed and pointed as Santana took her top off revealing her beautiful breasts. 

As the thong finally dropped leaving Santana naked except for her head band and arm tassels. Blanchard grabbed her by the hair and forced her down onto her knees. "Kiss my boots bitch." She said with a smile as Garrett immediately lowered her mouth to the golden boot. 

"Yes Tessa." Santana said subserviently as she began to pepper the younger wrestlers boot with kisses. She didn't think things could get much worse for her ever since Rhea had absolutely wrecked her. But this was getting close. The only thing that stopped Santana from retaliating was the fact that if she did, she knew that not only Tessa but her two body guards would be on her in a moments notice. 

Tessa grabbed the other woman's hair forcing her to look Blanchard in the eyes. "You don't get to use my name you silly bitch. Refer to me as I should be known. As your QUEEN!!" She said shoving Santana's face back into her boot once again. "Kiss your way up to my fantastic ass bitch." Tessa commanded as she leaned forward and smacked Santana's plump ass with all of her might. 

"Yes my Queen!" Santana said with a yelp as she began to kiss her way up the other woman's smooth tanned thighs. She did her best to block out the cameras and the cat calls that she was receiving from the two women outside of the ring. She could see herself out of the corner of her eye on the titantron. Her face glowed red as she finally made contact with the bit of the other woman's asscheek that was hanging out of her shorts. 

Tessa smiled as she watched the display on the titantron. She was still riding the high from dominating Renee only a few hours before the show. The poor ring announcer was still chained up at Blanchard's estate. She wasn't sure who was going to be the one introducing the girls on the show tonight but it didn't matter. A woman that before a few weeks prior was seen as a world class talent had completely submitted to her in only a matter of minutes and was now kissing her ass willingly. Tessa decided she would press her luck a little. "Isn't this just the best ass you've ever laid your lips on?" She asked as Garrett continued to kiss her shorts. "Tell me slut, isn't it an honor."

Whatever pride Santana had was already gone. "Yes my queen your ass is perfect. It's so firm I thought it may be sculpted from granite." Santana said as her hands massaged up the other woman's legs before her fingers went into the hem of the shorts preparing to pull them down. 

Tessa's eyes went wide as she suddenly turned around. She pulled Garrett up and into the ripcord DDT leveling Garrett. "You stupid bitch! These people don't deserve to see me naked!" Tessa said as she stood at the base of the other woman's feet. She bent over grabbing the other woman's ankles and looked furious at her. 

Santana's eyes were glazed over. She felt herself nearly passing out from being dropped on her head. But when she realized just what Tessa was about to do to her, her hands went up. "No Tessa please! I didn't know I'm sorry!" She cried just before Tessa dropped her still padded knee right into her uncovered pussy. Tessa shot back up to her feet dropping the knee three more times. 

"Its queen to you bitch!" She said spitting down on Santana's chest before dropping the knee an additional 2 more times. Santana wasn't even screaming anymore. The woman looked completely spent. "Since I'm a queen, I suppose that it's time I take my throne." Tessa said walking over to Garrett's head. She wiped her feet on the mat kicking the dirt at the other woman's prone body before sitting on her face. 

Tessa wiggled her still clothed ass all over Santana's face. "Bring a camera over here!" Tessa shouted with a smile as she looked around a ring. One of the camera drones hovered outside of the ring getting a close up of her face. "Are you jealous Char? Don't worry I've got enough ass for you too tramp." Tessa winked into the camera. In the background the ring began to count the pin as Garrett's shoulders where pinned to the mat. 

The bell rang signaling Blanchard's victory but the brunette didn't move. She continued to just rub and grind her muscular body onto Santana's face. "Thats right! I'm the real Queen of wrestling. The Queen of diamonds. Not some pretender bitch who got everything from her daddy!" Tessa shouted with glee as she raised her arms in victory. 

Charlotte comes charging down the ramp. In a red romper that shows off her massive cleavage as she rushes down to the ring. Tessa immediately gets off of Garrett and slides out of the ring between her two bodyguards who just cross their arms and walk towards Charlotte making a wall between the two daughters of the horse women. 

"You fucking coward get in here and fight me!" Charlotte screams leaning over the top rope much like Terri Runnels used to do. But in this case she's actually trying to reach and grab Tessa. 

Tessa just chuckled back at her. "You'd like that wouldn't you tramp? You're just going to have to wait to weeks until Fully Loaded for me to dominate you and put you in your fucking place." Tessa smiled as she and her bodyguards. Began to walk up the ramp. 

The image of Brie Larson popped onto the titantron. She was wearing a white dress that really showed off her breasts. "Ladies this whole feud between you two seems like it might be getting out of hand. That one match might not be enough." Brie said with a smile. "Well I don't want my superstars running in on one another every week. So as an example, to settle your Feud at our first ever Pay-Per View outside of the EFCW Network Fully Loaded. The loser of your match has to be the bitch of the winner for a full month. Doing everything that the winner wants her to do without complaint or she will be fired." Brie paused as the two daughters of the horsemen stared bullets into one another. Tessa seeming very happy about this. "But Tessa? Those two enforcers you've got there? Will be banned from ringside." This changed Tessa's mood quite a bit. 

"Also next week there will be a tag team match in that very ring between Jordynne Grace and Maria Manic, versus Charlotte and a partner of her choosing." Brie said with a smile. "See you next week ladies." She said before her music played and we cut to the back. 

Carmella was walking to the ring to get ready for her Title Tournament match with Penelope Ford when backstage interviewer Melissa Santos rushed over to her. "Carmella have you heard that Penelope Ford has been taken out and won't be in your qualifying match tonight?" Melissa asked shoving her mic into the other woman's face. 

Carmella recoiled in her red dominatrix outfit. "Um excuse me? What the fuck? So who am I going to be facing then?" She asked almost in shock. 

"Well.... we aren't exactly sure. Miss Larson wouldn't tell us. But she did say that you would have a suitable opponent." Melissa said. Carmella piefaced the other woman disgusted by the lack of information that the other woman had for her. 

A moment later Carmella made her entrance. Sensually dacing her way to the ring. "This is a qualifying match for the EFCW World Championship. Introducing first, the Princess of Staten Island Carrrrrrrmelllaaa!" Brandi Rhodes said standing at ringside wearing a very sexy singlet that showed off her full breasts with thigh high boots. As Carmella made her way inside of the ring she demanded a microphone from Rhodes. 

"Now I don't know who this replacement bitch thinks that she is, but if she thinks she can handle all of this." Carmella gestured to her tight body. "Shes fucking dreaming." Carmella said as she winked to the camera. Her expression quickly changed as the theme for the Assassin's began to play. 

Ivelisse and Mia Yim carried the lifeless body of Penelope Ford onto the stage. Dropping her infront of them as suddenly smoke machines began to start and an unfamiliar song to Carmella began to play. "What you think I'm scared of you two wannabe hood bitches?" Carmella said doing her best to sound tough. "I'll fuck either one of you into the ground!" She shouted. 

A chuckled came through the smoke. "Easy there, 5. You won't be facing either of them. See this tournament is all about who's the sexiest." Scarlett Bordeaux said as she walked between the two bandanna clad women. Literally walking over Penelope's body. "Nobody is hotter than me.... the smokeshow." Scarlett said as her long tongue brushed the tip of the mic. 

The platinum blonde made her way to the ring seductively swaying her hips. "They were just here to show off that if you got the money. You can buy the muscle." She turned back and winked at the two women. Mia and Ivelisse each grabbed one of Penelope's legs and pulled her off stage as Scarlett erotically entered the ring on her knees right infront of Carmella. As she stood up she dragged her tongue across the other woman's bare thigh. "So if you think you're the baddest bitch around because you were able to fuck that slut Lana. How bout we forget about wrestling and just have a good old fashioned sex fight?" Scarlett said bringing her face close to Mella's. 

Carmella just smirked at the woman in a black domimatrix outfit. She ran her hands along the other woman's body, before licking Scarlett's cheek. "Sounds like a money idea to me." She said biting her lip and looking into the other woman's eyes. 

Brandi slid into the ring and grabbed the microphones from each of them before the bell rang. As it did the two women lunged forward, their tongues meeting before their lips even had the chance to crash together. Mella's hands tangled inside of Scarletts hair as she pair catballed around the ring. The Smokeshows hands wrapping around Carmella's smaller tight ass as they went. 

They stopped for a moment as Bordeaux ended up on top. She squeezed Carmella's ass and cooed. "So tight... you should come back to my room after this for some real fun." She winked. 

Carmella rolled them over, her hands tightly wrapped around the other woman's ass. "Little dumpier than I like but it'll do." She said sticking out her tongue. She could see that the comment had struck a cord with her opponent. "I think we're a little too over dressed right now. Hey Brandi toss in a chair for me would you?" Carmella called out to the ring announcer. 

Rhodes face flushed red as one of the camera drones cut to her. The ebony goddess was rubbing her own crotch through the singlet at the sight of the two other women. With a hard swallow she got up and grabbed one of the extra metal folding chairs and slid it into the ring. 

A confused Scarlett watched as Carmella set up the chair in the center of the ring and sat in it. "If you really think you're something special, strip for me. Show me what you got then I'll show you what a real woman looks like." She said biting her finger. 

Scarlett just rolled her eyes. "I'll be a shame when you cum before we even get started 5." She said getting up. She walked over to Mella and straddled her. Grabbing the zipper to her corsett she held it to Carmella's lips. "Bite that for me." She said in a sultry tone. Carmella did as she was told rolling her eyes as she did so. Scarlett slowly began to stand up, her breasts exploding out of the top as she stood up, the zipper went all the way down to her vagina, Carmella found herself smelling the other woman's aroused sex as she finally got the garment off. Scarlett then turned around, bending over so that her ass was nearly in the other woman's face she shimmied down the rest of the leather corsett.

Carmella had internally regretted making fun of the other woman's ass, it was mesmerizing as it wiggled in front of her. Not being able to help herself Mella leaned forward and lightly bit the other woman on the ass. Scarlett quickly turned around and lightly slapped her in the face with one of her leather gloves. The contact was more sexually charged than violent. "Naughty girl." Scarlett teased as she now stood naked other that her boots. Showing incredibly flexibility she wrapped her leg over Carmella's shoulder as she removed it. Her now naked thigh was hot on Mella's skin. As she pulled away Scarlett brushed her big toe on Carmella's mouth. The blonde took it into her mouth, sucking it before giving it a light nibble. 

Scarlett moaned as the other woman played with her foot. She leaned over and unzipped her other boot making sure that it was ready to come off when she regained her balance. "Looks like I'm all out of clothes to take off." Scarlett said biting her index finger and looking Carmella over. "Guess its your turn to show me what you've got 5." She said with a wink before she and Carmella traded places. 

Carmella looked at the other woman's naked body and shuddered. Lana had been the sexiest woman that she had ever seen naked let alone played with before but Scarlett blew her out of the water. The way that the platinum haired woman looked at her as though she wanted to eat her for dinner stirred something within her. 

As she walked up to Scarlett she unclasped her bra letting her breasts hang free as she pressed them into the other woman's face. To her delight Scarlett used that talented tongue of hers to tease Carmella's nipple. She loved the way that the pale girls hands felt as they rubbed up against her body. Mella had to pry herself away from the other woman in order to keep her show going. Not wasting any time she stripped off her shorts and boots. Leaving her only in her gloves. She bit the tip of one of her index fingers and peeled the glove off. Before she could do the same to the other Scarlett beat her to the punch lightly nibbling on Carmella's finger before pulling her other glove off. 

Carmella was too turned on by the other woman to think straight. She pulled herself forward and into the other woman's lap, kissing Scarlett deeply as she rubbed their bare breasts together. "Still think I'm just a 5?" Carmella asked as she brought her mouth to the other woman's ear. "Cause you're looking more and more like a 7 to me." She said before licking Scarletts ear. 

Before she knew what was happening Carmella was shoved off of Scarlett's lap. The platinum blonde straddling the other woman and driving punches down into the cowering Carmella. "Bitch when I'm done with you, you won't even be a five. How DARE you call me anything but a ten!" Scarlett shouted as she roughly grabbed Mella by the hair before slamming her head down into the mat. 

"Get this crazy bitch off of me!" Carmella called out as she tried to cover herself up. Her head was killing her, and it felt like Scarlett was about to pull all of her hair out. She managed to get her hands onto the other   
woman's luscious breasts, she gave Scarlett a titty twister which admittedly was immature but it got the other woman to pull away. 

Carmella scrambled away from her attacker. "I thought you wanted a sexfight bitch!" She screamed as she cowered in the corner. Scarlett didn't respond. She just ran towards the other woman in a full sprint delivering a devastating dropkick. Carmella's arms hung limply on the ropes as it was the only thing holding her up. 

Scarlett raised her foot again. This time placing it on Carmella's throat as she began to choke the other woman out with it. Doing a full standing split she looked over at Rhodes who again was rubbing her pussy quite quickly. She winked at the ebony woman before playfully smacking her ass and winking. 

Carmella's eyes bugged out of her head as she frantically tried to pull the foot away from her throat. She was terrified by how quickly the other woman's attitude had changed towards her. She lost her footing and fell to the second buckle, but Scarletts foot followed her down, Carmella feel further, her head resting on the second buckle when Bordeaux pulled her foot away. 

"Here's your chance to apologize for calling my ass dumpy." Scarlett said before turning around. The words barely registered in Mella's brain before her face was completely covered by the other woman's face. Scarlett swayed her hips back and fourth grinding into the other woman's face. From beneath her she could hear the moans and cries coming from the other woman, but she didn't care. Her attention now was solely focused on Brandi. 

"Hey sugar why don't you come here?" She gestured to Brandi. On shaky legs Rhodes got up and walked over to the pair of women. Her singlet uncomfortable because of how wet the crotch was. Hesitantly she got up on the apron, leaning over the top rope to really push up her breasts she was face to face with the other woman. 

"Ye-yes?" She asked her voice coated in lust. Scarlett brought her lips to the other woman's. Still maintaining her grip of the ropes to hold Carmella's face in her ass. Brandi grabbed the other woman's face and deepened her kiss. She moaned lustfully until she was suddenly pulled off of the apron. 

Scarlett was surprised by her potential lover being pulled away but she got over it as she felt Carmella's tongue enter her ass. She grinded her ass further down to get even more out of the erotic connection. 

On the outside of the ring a stunned Brandi Rhodes turned around to find that it had been Jade Cargill that had pulled her down. She went to slap the other woman but the more built of the two caught her hand. She punched Rhodes in the face dropping her to the protective mats outside of the ring. Jade grabbed the dazed woman by the hair and tossed her over her shoulder, with her free hand she grabbed a whole handful of the other woman's ass. "We're gonna have a little rendezvous in my room. If ya'll are good I promise it will be on TV next week." She said blowing a kiss to the camera and walking out of the arena. 

Back in the ring Scarletts eyes were closed shut as she was enjoying how the other woman's tongue felt in her asshole. This was obvious not Mella's first time with her tongue in another woman's ass. But as the other woman's hand slid around her waist and. Began to try to finger Bordeaux pussy she snapped back into reality. She pulled herself away from Carmella who quickly got to her feet. As she did Scarlett gave the other woman an arm drag that ended with Carmella's back being slammed across the still open chair in the ring. 

Carmella screamed in agony as she fell flat on her face and breasts doing a full flip over the chair. She screamed in pain as Scarlett wasting no time rushed her from behind and slammed 2 fingers into her pussy and one into her asshole. With her other hand she grabbed Carmella's hair and pulled her head back. "Who's hotter now bitch." She growled into the other woman's ear. 

Carmella tried to push herself up to alleviate the pain she was feeling. Her back was absolutely wrecked. "Owww fuck its you! You're the hottest!" She cried out as the other woman hammered her hand into her. Her eyes closed in pain. 

"Fucking right I am. I'm a perfect fucking 10. The only way that I could ever look better is when that fucking world title is around my waist." She smiled into the camera before slamming Mella's face forward on the mat. She lined her hips up with her hand and began thrusting her hips forward. "Now give up you bitch so that I can claim what's mine!" She said in a guttural moan. 

Carmella was pretty much unconscious when she came. The only thing that made her aware of the situation was the fact that the bell rang signaling the end of the match. She moaned uncontrollably as Scarlett pulled her fingers out of the other woman. She smiled as the sucked her fingers clean and winked into the camera. 

After a fade to black we come back to Lacey Evans sitting in front of a vanity, the camera is behind her showing off her sculpted bare back and a pair of denim short shorts that showed her ass off. Her arm is covering her breasts. "Hey ya'll nasties. I'm here to update you that I've found my lady." She batted her eyelashes at the mirror. "Starting very soon she'll begin her training and we'll take over this show full of nasties." She leans forward and kisses the mirror leaving a large red lipstick stain on the mirror. 

We then cut to Sasha Banks sipping out of a champagne flute at a restaurant table. "Hey everyone. Its me the boss, the woman thats going to take that belt from Becky Lynch and be the real world champion. See I'm a wrestler, not some porno bitch like all you pervs enjoy watching. But I promise, at Fully Loaded I'm going expose the Lass Kickers ass and make her my bitch!" Sasha tosses her blue hair over her shoulder before chuckling and throwing back another glass of Champagne. 

Back in the ring Mandy Rose stands looking nervously around the ring in the gear that she wore in the royal rumble. 

"Ladies and Gentleman this next match is scheduled for one fall. In the ring is the Golden Goddess herself, Mandy Rose!" Melissa Santos says in a rush obviously not prepared to be the ring announcer for the night. 

The camera cuts back to Mandy as her face goes completely pale. Rhea Ripley's music begins to play as the large Aussie stands on the ramp and stomps, as she walks down the ring Rhea looks around the ring confused obviously looking for Tay Conti, Mandy Rose's girlfriend. 

Rhea slid into the ring, before the bell could even ring however she rushed and crushed Mandy into the corner squashing her. Rhea lifted Rose up and slammed her down to the mat for the riptide knocking the poor other woman out. "Where are you Tay? Come and get your girl!" Rhea called before lifting Rose up by the hair. 

Forcing the other woman's head between her legs she lifted Mandy up and powerbombed the other woman in the center of the ring. Mandy just lay there motionless for a moment. "Come on Tay! Ya girl really needs ya!" Rhea said looking around the arena. 

"Oh Rhea it's clear you want me bad." Tay said as she came onto the titantron. It looked as though she was sitting at a bar. "Too bad for you I'm not there tonight or I'd show you how a real woman fucks." Tay said with a wink. "As for Mandy, you can have her. I've found a new girlfriend." She said as Ana Jay came into frame kissing her. The pair made out for a moment before knocking the camera over and cutting the feed. 

Rhea looked like she was going to explode with rage as Mandy Rose had crawled over to the corner. Rhea rushed over to her standing her up she grabbed at the plunging neckline of the singlet and tore it open like Hulk Hogan would have a t-shirt. Mandy groaned as her breasts were exposed to the cold arena air.

Rhea pulled her out of the corner and picked her up to tombstone her. Mandy waved her arms to the sides as she tried her best to get away but Rhea just leapt into the air spiking her head to the mat. Rose once again laid there completely limp as Rhea stripped the rest of the singlet off of the other woman. "Here's a sneak peak of what's coming to you Tay!" Taya said as she pulled the woman's limp body over her knee. Licking her hand Ripley spanked the other woman's ass hard. Sitting for a moment after the first strike waiting for her handprint to clearly show on the other woman's tanned ass. 

As soon as the cameras got a clear shot of the handprint she smacked the other woman's ass several times. Mandy who at first was laying limply over the other woman's knee was quickly awakened. "Fuckfuckfuck! Rhea stop please I give-" Mandy cried as Rhea stuffed a shred of Mandy's singlet into her mouth. She roughly shoved the other woman off of her lap before she grabbed the other half of the singlet and tied Mandy's hands behind her back. 

"Thats enough for you bitch. I don't want you giving up until I'm done with you!" Rhea said as Mandy struggled against her bonds. The material of her singlet stretched against the strain from her arms but didn't break. "You do have a nice fucking ass though." Rhea said slapping her hand down onto Mandy once again causing Mandy to moan out in pain. 

Ripley walked over to the turnbuckle and untied the tag rope from the corner. Wrapping Mandy's legs up like she was about to apply the mare lock she tied Mandy's ankles together so that her legs would stay that way. "Fuck I love a pair of thick thighs." Rhea said as she lifted Mandy up by her legs and wrapped them around her head. Rhea burried her face into the other woman's crotch. 

From the expression on Mandy's face as Rhea walked the pair around the ring eating the other woman out. You wouldn't be able to tell if she was in pain or experiencing pleasure. But as the juices continued to coat Rhea's face it was very clear. For fun Rhea began to spin around quickly making Mandy the world's sexiest swing. She could feel the other woman getting closer and closer to cumming but then something unexpected happened. 

The rope that was securing Mandy's legs became untied by the force of her spinning around. Mandy went flying off of Rhea, her arms still bound she slammed face first into one of the ring buckles before collapsing down onto the mat in a heap. 

Rhea just looked at the other woman in shock as Mandy lay there in a heap. It was clear that she was going to need medical attention but no one was coming. Rhea just walked over to the other woman who was laid out on her back. She planted her foot on the other woman's face as the ring counted the pin. 

Cautiously Rhea walked out of the ring. Looking concerned for Mandy as she did so. The screen changed back to Brie Larson. "Ladies and Gentleman, I'm so sorry for what you've just seen. Currently Mandy is being brought to our local infirmary and being evaluated. We'll let you know a medical update as soon as we know anything. After tonight its become clear to me that our automated officiant system isn't working as well as we would have hoped. So beginning next week I'm going to be implementing a full time referee. There will be 6 options in the notes after the showthat you can vote on in the comments. With that being said let's get to our main event of the evening and the last match of the first round of the tournament." Brie said soberly. 

The camera cuts back to the ring as Peyton Royce walks down to the ring wearing a purple set of her gear. "Best ass in wrestling, enjoy boys and girls." As she shook her hips posing for the camera. Before strutting down to the ring and laying out on the ropes waiting for her opponent. 

The music changed as Tenille Dashwood walked out onto the ramp. She lowered her aviators and bit her lip. "Shes dreaming if she thinks her ass is better than mine." Dashwood said before she turned around pointing at her black shorts with silver trim that said all about me. 

As the pair of women faced off in the ring, Peyton waited as Dashwood removed her glasses. Royce extended her hand for a sign of respect. Dashwood grabbed it with smile shaking it before pulling the other woman's hand onto her ass. "Ooooo cheeky bitch!" Peyton said with a smirk as she gave it a pinch. 

Both women giggled as Tenille chased Peyton around the ring. Royce slid her upper body through the ropes to evade Dashwood and force a break but her fellow Aussie just began to grind her hips into the other woman's ass. "Someones a horny bitch." Peyton said with a smile looking over her shoulder. 

"Fucking right I am. Up for me?" Tenille said as she pressed herself into Peyton. 

Royce pulled herself through the ropes, wrapping her arms around the other woman's exposed midriff she began kissing her. The two women kissed for a moment their hands aggressively palming one anothers ass. Peyton smiled into the kiss as she pulled up the small shorts and wegied them into the other woman's ass. 

Tenile in response bit Royce's bottom lip, teasing her. Dashboard snaked her leg around behind the other woman tripping Peyton down to the mat. She pinned the other woman down as she ground her core into the other woman's. The pair of aussies moaned as the mutually grinded into one another. As Billie Kay rushed down to the ring. She pulled Dashwood off of Peyton and slapped her in the face. 

"What the fuck are you doing to my girlfriend you bitch!" Billie shouted in Tenilles face, Peyton walked over to her looking confused as she grabbed Kay's arm. 

"Babe its just a ma-" Peyton tried to say before getting slapped in the face herself. 

"Just a match my ass, you were fucking cheating on me!" Bille said with tears in her eyes as Tenile tackled her to the ground and began hammering her in the head. Peyton rushed to pull Dashwood off of the other woman as they were interrupted. 

Maria Manic and Jordynne Grace marched down to the ring. Maria carrying Charlotte over her head in a press slam before throwing the Queen off of the stage and through the bellkeepers table. 

Tessa came out onto the apron with a smile putting a L on her forehead as she pointed down at Charlotte. She then pointed down to the ring, ordering the guards to rush down to the ring. 

The two powerhouses grabbed the iconics and slammed them down to the mat. As Tenille looked unsteady at the other two women she was quickly face to face with Blanchard. Tessa smiled at Tenille as she stuck out her hand to shake the other woman's. 

"Calm down Emma were not here for you."Dashwood recoiled at the use of her old ring name. "See I like you. I want you to be the first champion. Because I want to beat your sexy ass for the told when I get the chance." Tessa said with a smirk as she slapped the other woman's phat ass. 

Tenile raised her hand to hit Blanchard but as she cocked her arm back she hit Maria right in the middle of the chest. Slowly she lowered her arm. "I also know that you were Charlotte's top pick for a partner next week. See you can't do that if you're still in the tournament. So... ladies." Tessa said throwing her hand up into the air. 

She grabbed Billie Kay, dragging her out of the ring on her hands and knees as Jordynee Wrapped Tenile in a bear hug and Maria peeled down Peyton Royce's shorts. Maria lifted Peyton up on her shoulders and began to eat her out as the life was literally being squeezed from Dashwood. Peyton ran her fingers through Maria's black hair as she grew closer and closer to her climax. As she looked to the top of the ramp she saw that Tessa was spanking Billie on top of the ramp. 

The bell rang as Peyton orgasimed but as soon as she did she was powerbombed onto the mat, Maria smiled as Dashwoods music played. "Good job Emma!" She said as she lifted up Dashwoods limp arm. Jordynne then slammed her down to the mat as well as the dominate trio left the ring together. 

Brie immediately came up on the screen. Her hand on her forehead as she was obviously pissed off at what she had just seen. "Well done ladies, you've ruined this tournament match." She paced back and fourth faster and faster. "But its fine. The matches are no dq its fine. But from now on if anyone interferes its a 100,000 dollar fine. Blanchard if I wasn't so confident that Charlotte was going to beat your ass at Fully Loaded you would be sitting at home for 90 days." 

"As for your bodyguards the match will take place off site because they are suspended until after Fully Loaded. Also you're barred from the filming site. See you next week bitches."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big tag match up next, also the semi finals of the tournament with Priscilla Kelly going up against Tenile Dashwood, and Nikki Bella vs Scarlett Bordeaux. 
> 
> The referee poll
> 
> 1\. Taeler Hendrix  
> 2\. Torrie Wilson  
> 3\. Kate Upton  
> 4\. Brooke Adam's  
> 5\. Paige   
> 6\. Elizabeth Olsen
> 
> Leave a shout out in the comments on who you'd like it to be.


	4. Episode 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Go home show of our first PPV Fully Loaded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer I don't own. WWE, AEW, IMPACT, ROH, or any other wrestling company. This is all purely fictional everyone is over 18 and I make no profit from this. 
> 
> Full disclosure as well. Whenever Stacy, Torrie, Trish, or the beautiful people are involved as well I always picture them back in their primes. 
> 
> So Trish around 2001 when she was Thicc
> 
> Stacy in 2002/3 when she was Test's Marketing agent. 
> 
> Torrie in 2002-4 when she was just the goddess of smackdown 
> 
> And the beautiful people from when they were both just insane in like 07-09 when Angelina had an ass

The intro to the show begins as Halsey and Dua Lipa are performing Across the Nation. This time however it ends with the two songbirds making out. 

Immediately as we cut to the main area we see Nikki and Brie Bella doing their trademark hip swivel. Nikki rips the top over the bra of her gear, on each of her breasts it says "No" and "Way" Nikki moves her head closer to the automated camera "no way this blonde little bitch is beating me." She grabs the camera and brings it down to her hips. "That title is gonna look TOO fucking good on my waist." She said before getting into the ring. 

Nikki looked disgusted at Torrie Wilson standing in the middle of the ring in a referee striped bikini top with a pair of bike shorts that rode up on her firm ass. Her long blonde hair tied in two pony tails. The referee had a red lollipop in her mouth, she took it out and waved to the camera as the name card appeared on screen.

"What the fuck is that supposed to be?" Nikki asked pointed to the pole in the corner of the ring. Hanging from the top of it was a realistic looking strap on.

"Oh, Mistr-Miss Keibler decided that the semi final matches should have some sort of added zing to them. So she added a strap on in the corner incase you guys wanted to spice things up." Torrie said with a wink. "And Brie just so you know if you try any of that twin magic bullshit I will eject your ass." Torrie said squaring up with the smaller woman and pointing outside of the ring. Brie put her hands up like she was being arrested and rolled out of the ring. 

Torrie and Nikki's attention was immediately taken by the sound of Scarlett Bordeaux's music playing. The platinum blonde began to walk down to the ring wearing a red version of her corsett gear. Red smoke clouded the entry way as she swayed her hips back and fourth mocking Carmella who she had defeated to be in this match. 

"Whats up five." She said looking at Nikki who wws dtsnding there with her arms crossed underneath her large breasts. She was wearing her green gear with the thigh high socks. Nikki shook her head annoyed at the audacity of the younger woman. Scarlett bit her lip as she looked at Torrie. "How bout you 10?" She asked as she twirled her hair in her finger. 

"Heyyy" Torrie said waving back to her. The new referee was clearly excited to be being in the ring with the pair of women. "Alright ladies, to your corners." Torrie said pointing to each woman's corner. 

Torrie walked up to Nikki first. The leader of the Bella army looked at the referee confused as the woman began to rub the back of her neck, up into her hair. Then she lightly massaged over the other woman's arms. Then Torrie with a cheeky grin grabbed both of Nikki's breasts over her top and squeezed. Njkki's eyes went wide as the blondes hands slid inside of her top and felt around. "What the fuck are you doing?" Nikki asked shocked as she pulled the other woman's hands outside of her top. 

"My job?" Torrie said looking at her perplexed. "I need to make sure you're not trying to sneak in any weapons." She said with a slanted smile. Nikki shook her head. 

"This is fucking ridiculous. Just hurry up so we can get this shit over with." Nikki said annoyed as Torries hands gently trailed over her toned stomach sliding inside of her green shorts. Nikki's eyes fluttered shut for a moment as Torrie gently rubbed her sex. Torrie's hand slid around to Nikki's ass. As a result their barely covered breasts rubbed together. Torrie squeezed Nikki's ass as she removed her hand from the other woman's shorts. Then dropping to her knees the referee kissed Bella's stomach as her hands ran up and down the brunettes legs. 

As Nikki looked across the ring, Scarlett was massaging her own breast and biting her lip as she watched the referee. "She's clean." Torrie said to the camera before turning and walking over to Scarlett. 

"I'm ready to cooperate in any way you need." Scarlett said with a smile. Torrie began running her hands through the other woman's hair. Scarlett closed her eyes tightly as she moaned. "You know ref, I once hid a foreign object under my tongue." Scarlett moaned. 

"Well I guess I'll have to search that too." Torrie said with a smile as she kissed the smaller woman. Both of them wrapped their arms around one another as they moaned into the kiss. As they broke the kiss, the camera got a fantastic shot of Torrie's tongue leaving Scarlett's mouth. A trail of spit snapping between them. 

"I have a foreign object in my pussy too." Scarlett moaned as she leaned back into the corner. 

"Shush you." Torrie said taking the lollipop out of her breast pocket, she teased it outside of Scarlett's mouth. The younger woman's tongue extended giving the red candy a long lick before it was shoved into her mouth. 

Torrie smiled as the other blonde lustfully sucked on her lollipop. "Should I get you two a room?" Nikki asked annoyed from behind them but Torrie ignored her. Like she did with Nikki her hands slide into Scarlett's top and felt up her breasts. The smokeshow just moaned with glee as Wilson teased her by pinching her nipples a little bit. She pulled her hands out of the woman's red top and began massaging her sides. As her hands were about to come to Scarlett's ass the other woman spun around and stuck her ass out. Majority of the blondes ass cheeks were already exposed but Torrie still grabbed them tightly and squeezed. She was loving how slutty the other woman was being. She would have to make sure that she thanks Brie Larson for convincing her to do this. 

Wrapping up her search she cupped Scarletts sex from behind, over the red leather of her outfit. Torrie was impressed by just how hot it felt. She then got to her knees, lightly bringing her lips to the exposed flesh of Scarlett's ass. As she felt the other woman's strong legs. "Alright turn around." Torrie said standing up. As the other woman turned the pair of blondes breasts rubbed up against one another. Torrie grabbed the stick from the lollipop, she smiled as Scarlett sucked hard on the candy resisting it being taken away. With a satisfying pop sound it left Bordeaux mouth and rentered Torrie's. She walked to the center of the ring taking extra care to shake her ass for the younger woman. 

"Alright ladies, this match is win by cum only. Whoever wins will be inserted into the Championship Match at Fully Loaded." Torrie said with her arms stretched high into the air. "Begin" she said as she dropped her arms like she was signaling the start of a race. 

Without hesitation the two women charged at one another, neither one of them paying any mind to the Strap-On hanging on the pole above them. Torrie scrambled to get out of the way as Nikki attempted a devastating Clothesline. But Scarlett was able to duck under it. As she ran past the already annoyed twin she smacked her on the ass hard. "I'm going to fucking tear you apart bitch!" Nikki shouted as she rubbed her ass. 

"Do you promise?" Scarlett asked biting her lip. It was clear that the blonde was already very turned on. She rolled out of the ring away from Brie and began to pull down her top. 

"Sorry, its getting a little hot in there for me." She said as she walked over to the timekeepers table. Grabbing a water bottle she poured it all over her now bare breasts and torso. 

Nikki went to chase after her but Torrie held her back. "What the hell ref, lemme go." Nikki said trying to overpower the older fitness model but failing. 

"You stand back, I'll get her in." Torrie said shoving Nikki back. As she turned to look at Scarlett, her nipples hardened through the thin material of her top. "Bordeaux cmon get back into the ring!" Torrie yelled as she felt her mouth become dry. 

Scarlett stepped out of her corsett leaving it down on the protective floor mats. She unbuckled her boots and set them next to the gear. "Coming sweetie." She said as she winked at Torrie. 

As Nikki looked over the other woman's naked body she knew that she should feel disgusted. She was completely over all of this lesbian shit, but the paychecks from WWE had never been this good. The truth was in her match with Velvet a few weeks ago she had actually had a lot of fun, and somehow this Scarlett bitch was even sexier than Sky. 

As the blonde slid into the ring she rushed to attack her again, but as Scarlett was on her knees she fired up and delivered a spear that knocked the wind completely out of Nikki. The only saving grace was how soft the other woman's hot skin felt against her midsection as the girl pinned her down to the mat. "No way huh?" Scarlett asked as she grabbed at Nikki's breasts. "You're right, there's no way that I won't be seeing these titties." Scarlett said as she tore the top right off of Bella

"You fucking whore get offa me!" Nikki screamed as she tried to buck the other woman off of her. 

Scarlett just grabbed a hold of Nikki's breasts and began to moan. "Oh yes....Harder Mommy, again again." She moaned out throwing her hair side to side as the angry brunette just tried harder and harder to buck her off. 

Nikki grimaced at the woman on top of her. For as much as she wanted to act as though she hated what was going on, on top of her Nikki actually started to get remarkably turned on by the spectacle above her. The way that Bordeaux's tits bounced up and down was purely a work of art. She found herself imagining what it would be like to get this slut in bed with her. 

"Oooo someone's really starting to have fun." Scarlett said as she could feel the other woman's nipples harden under her hands. "Don't worry 5 I'll be taking your little shorts off next." She said winking down at Nikki. 

Nikki blinked up at the other woman and somehow Scarlett had spun around on top of her. The perfectly round ass of the blonde was now brushing up against her underboob as Scarlett began to pull down Nikki's shorts. 

"Ref she can't do that!" Brie complained from the outside of the ring. She couldn't belive that her sister was being humiliated like this. First against Velvet and now to Scarlett. The whole world had seen what her sister looked like naked. Part of Brie felt embarrassed, sure 

Nikki had, had some work done but they were otherwise still completely identical. She felt as though the whole world was seeing her naked on TV as well. 

"Its all part of the match Brie." Torrie said looking out at the other Bella twin. Her shorts were already starting to feel damp. She wasn't sure how much of this she could take just from a watching. 

Scarletts fingers teased Nikki's naked sex. "For such a stick in the mud, not wearing Panties is a pretty slutty thing to do 5." Scarlett said before sliding her finger inside of Nikki. 

Nikki snapped back into reality as she felt the other woman's fingers slide inside of her. In a panic to get the other woman off of her she brought both of her hands down upon the other woman's ass with a thunderous crack. Scarlett was startled by the unexpected contact. She tipped forward, enough so that Nikki could get her hands underneath the other woman's plump asscheeks and fling her off of herself. 

Scarlett's face hit the mat, embarrassed that the had been shown up like this she scrambled up to her feet. As she turned around Nikki clocked her with her big forearm. Bordeaux dropped like a sack of potatoes as Nikki shook her hand. "Alright enough playing around you bimbo bitch." She said as she grabbed Scarlett by her long blonde hair, pulling the other woman up and onto her shoulders for the rack attack. "Get a good look boys because you'll never see me naked again." Nikki said with a smile as she walked around the ring, not only her body but Scarlett's on display. 

She dropped to her knees, the blonde falling to the mat helplessly after her back hand been wrenched by the other woman. Nikki blew her own hair out of her face as it clung to her forehead sweat. "Ready to go home Brie Brie?" She asked looking at her sister before she pointed to the strap on dildo. 

Clad only in her socks and shoes Nikki climbed to the top rope to retrieve the strap on. She smiled as she leapt down to the mat ready to put it on and fuck this bitch into submission. 

From outside the ring Nikki heard her sister scream. In a panic she looked to the outside to see the Beautiful People stomping on her sister. Dropping the strap on she rushed to the ropes to try and help Brie but Torrie held her back. The referee had already been trying to tell the invading pair to leave but they hadn't listened. Nikki wasn't making things any better for her sister as she took Torries attention away. 

Scarlett held her back in pain but smiled as she watched the situation unfolding outside of the ring. With a moan she grabbed her pussy and pulled out what looked to be a red pen with some sort of twisting handle at the end. Silently she crawled behind Nikki who was still desperately trying to save her sister. 

The brunettes eyes went wide as something slid into her ass. Scarlett twisted the top and grabbed onto Nikki's wrists as she tried to pull the foreign object out of her anus. "Mpffffhhhh" she moaned incoherently as the object in her ass began to violently vibrate.

Scarlett kicked out the backs of Nikki's knees trapping the other woman in a makeshift surfboard. Bella's head hung out of the ropes as she was being forced to watch the pair of blondes on the outside of the ring drawing all over her sisters face in lipstick. Tears streamed down Nikki's face as dicks were drawn in hot pink on her now unconscious sisters face making it look like they were cumming on her mouth. The beautiful people then sandwiched Brie's head between their luscious asses and rubbed. 

"Pleasassseeeee Scarlett lemme gooooo" Nikki moaned she could feel the orgasim forcing its way up through her. Nikki didn't really care about the match at this point. All she wanted to do was save her sister from the humiliation she was receiving. 

"Not a chance whore." Scarlett said wrenching the brunettes arms back even further. Nikki screamed in pain as outside the ring as Angelina and Velvet put a paper bag over her sisters head before leaving together. Nikki began to quiver and shake as the vibrator became too much. She came all over the mat. As the bell rang Scarlett released Nikki's arms and kicked the other woman in the sun shaped tattoo on her asscheek sending her tumbling face first onto the floor next to her sister. "See you later five." Scarlett said with a smile as she looked at the vibrator in the other woman's ass. She turned to look at Torrie as the referee approached her. "Told ya you should have checked me." Scarlett said with a smile. 

The former fitness model raised up Scarlett's hand. "Don't worry. Next time I will." Torrie said with a smile. Scarlett caressed the other woman's face bringing her into a kiss before getting out of the ring. As she passed by Nikki who was cradling her sisters head she pulled the vibrator out of her ass. 

The titantron was suddenly filled by the beautiful people. Angelina and Velvet were stood so close together that they held a microphone between their breasts. Their foreheads touching. "Oh Vel, poor Nikki is crying." Angelina said as she picked her tag partner on the lips. 

"That's what happens when you can't fuck your way to the top babe." Velvet said kissing Angelina back. 

"See Bella brats there is only room for one Alpha team in EFCW, and its not the one that needed their own reality show to get over." Angelina said with a smile. "Since we've got nothing better to do at Fully Loaded we've decided we want to teach you once and for all that we" Angelina smacked her partners ass and held it. "Are the best." 

Velvet did the same holding the other woman's ass over her shorts. "And that you bitches don't have a place here." Velet said as she winked at the camera. "Since you think getting naked is a bad thing. Why don't we make it a strip match. First team to get the other down to their birthday suits wins. Elimination rules." Velet said blowing a kiss to the camera. 

We then transition to the door of one of the suites. Jade Cargill opens the door with Brandi still over her shoulder wearing the very same singlet that she was wearing the week prior. Jade turns to the camera showing off Brandi's sexy ass. "I'm about to show this fat ass bitch who's really in charge." Jade says smacking Brandi's ass hard. The unconscious woman jolts up for a moment before dropping down limply again. 

As they enter the room its stark white with a bed straight from the door. Jade throws Rhodes onto the bed. Unzipping the other woman's boots and tossing them aside before focusing on the singlet. "Sorry about what I'm bout to leave yall with." Jade says as she takes a scissors from her night stand and cuts the straps on the singlet before going down and cutting the crotch as well. Then she peels the ruined suit off of the woman. "Before I fuck this bitch. I need a shower." Jade says stripping out of her outfit. As she pulled down her thong she gave the camera a long smile. Pulling open Rhodes mouth Jade stuffed her thong inside as she began to shower. 

Moments later Brandi woke up. She was confused by where she was, but as she pulled the thong out of her mouth she knew. Brandi got up to leave the room when she noticed that her singlet was in tatters. "That fucking whore!" Brandi cursed quietly as she snuck into the bathroom. 

Jade stood underneath the rain shower. The hot water cascading down her strong body. Her hand rubbing her own clit as her eyes were closed. "Can't wait to have that sluts tongue up here." She moaned. 

Brandi smiled as she looked at the other woman's body. She rushed into the bathroom while the other woman was distracted and landed a spear that sent both women into the tile wall behind her. They both slid down the wall and onto the floor. "Ugh what the fuck." Jade coughed out as Brandi began landing a series of slaps across the face. 

"You thought you were going to make me your bitch huh?" Brandi growled. "Well I'll show you who is really a bitch!" She screamed. 

Jade couldn't belive she had made such a stupid mistake. As she tried to open her eyes to fight back, the water cascading down from the shower got into her eyes blinding her. She needed to do something fast otherwise it could be her being the other woman's bitch. 

Blindly she reached up at Brandi's face. Lucking out she poked the other woman in the eye. Brandi screamed as she pulled away from the woman below her. Blinded she swung her hand around trying to strike at the other woman. 

"Well, game over now slut." Jade said as she caught Rhodes arm and pulled the other woman to her feet. She slammed Brandi face first into the wall. Jade slammed her hips forward into the other woman's ass. The slap sound that echoed through the bathroom was one of the most satisfying sounds that Jade had ever heard. 

"Get off of me!" Brandi said gritting her teeth as the buff woman continued to force her into the wall.

"Oh baby. The only time that I'm going to get off of you, is when you're riding my cock." Jade said as she continued thrusting her hips into the other woman's shapely ass. 

Brandi moaned as the other woman's crotch came into contact with her ass again. With all of her strength she pushed against the wall. Normally this wouldn't have fazed Jade but because of the wet floor she lost her balance. Tumbling to the floor Jade smacked her head on the tile as Brandi landed ontop of her. 

Rhodes was fuming. She wrapped her hands around the other woman's throat. Smiling as Jade gagged beneath her, weakly grabbing the other woman's wrists. "I'm so sick and tired of your absolute bullshit. You want to fuck me? You want to make me your bitch. I don't think so you wannabe homewrecker." Brandi said as Jade's arms hung limply by her side. 

She grabbed the woman by her short blonde hair and dragged her on her hands and knees back into the bedroom. Looking through the drawers in the night stand next to Cargill's bed. She found a large leather collar and a black strap on that read "bitch maker" on it. "Oh Karma is a motherfucker." Brandi said as she pulled the dildo up her body. The strap was stretched to its absolute limit as it went around her shapely waist. 

Brandi then fastened the collar around Jade's throat. She pulled the chain hard, forcing Cargill onto the bed. Taking the cut up singlet from the floor she began using it as a whip smacking the other woman's ass. "Ow fuck! Stop it you whore!" Jade cried out as she tried to block it with her hands. 

Brandi was on a power high. She thrust the dildo into the other woman's ass. "Oh no, not until you apologize bitch." Brandi said. She started to take a perverse pleasure in plowing the other woman's ass. For how much attention Jade gave her own she enjoyed ramming her hips into the other woman's. Running her hips into Jade's ass was like humping a wall but it was all worth it to hear Jade's cries and moans. 

"FUCK I'M SORRY ALRIGHT. PLEASE NO!" Jade cried. She grabbed at her bed sheets doing her best to hold strong. 

"Good girl" Brandi said as she patted Jade on the head. "Now, who owns your bitch ass." Brandi asked expectantly. 

Jade clamped her eyes shut. She wasn't going to say it. She wasn't going to give into Brandi Rhodes. She could hear the camera drone whizzing next to her head picking up every reaction that she was displaying. She bit her cheek hard. She wasn't going to give in. Not like this. 

Brandi started pressing forward even harder. Picking up the pace she grabbed the other woman's short platinum blonde hair. Jade could resist all that she wanted, Brandi could do this all night as far as she was concerned. Pulling Jade up so that their bodies were flush. Brandi's bare breasts rubbing into the incredibly toned back of the other woman. Brandi reached around them smacking Jade's dripping wet pussy. 

Jade's mouth opened as she let out a loud guttural moan. She came all over her bed beneath her as Brandi continued to smack her pussy. As she started to come down from her climax Brandi pushed her forward. Grabbing her toned hips Rhodes continued to plow forward. As the pleasure subsided, her asshole began to feel as though it were on fire. Rhodes showed no sign of stopping however. As much as it was going to damage her pride she had to submit for her own well being. "You do..... you own my ass." She said meekly. 

Brandi grabbed Jade by the hair and forcing her to look into the camera. "Louder bitch. "Who owns your ass? Whose Bitch are you?" Brandi yelled into Jade's ear. 

"BRANDI RHODES!" Jade screamed into the camera as a tear ran down her face. "BRANDI RHODES OWNS MY ASS. I'M HER BITCH. BRANDI RHODES BITCH." Jade screamed. As the last words left her mouth her head dropped down to the bed. 

Satisfied by the other woman's verbal humiliation she pulled the cock out of Jade's ass. "That's a good whore." Brandi said as she rolled the other woman onto her back. A still wet from the shower Jade panted up at Brandi with fear in her eyes as Rhodes stood over her. Brandi grabbed a pillow from the head of the bed and put it underneath Jade's head. "I reward good bitches." Brandi said as she crawled up onto her knees. Getting on the bed. "Since you've been so obsessed with my ass, I figure it's about time I give you a close up view." 

Jade's eyes went wide as suddenly all the light in the room was blocked out by Brandi Rhodes ass decending onto her face. Rhodes flexed her muscles as she remained pearched ontop of the other woman. She began to run her fingers along Jade's tight abs. "That's right you muscle bound bitch. Just look at you, all the muscles and for what? You're fucking useless." Brandi said as she drove her fist down into the other woman's stomach. Muffled screams came from beneath her ass. "If you're lucky maybe I'll let you be on TV as a bodyguard. Otherwise you'll just be locked up in my room as a sex slave." Brandi said as Jade's arms fell limply at her sides. Brandi winked at the camera as we faded to black. 

We cut in to see Tay Conti sitting in a chair, the camera catching her only from her navel up. clad only in a pink lacy bra from what we can tell. "Hey Rrrrehea" she said obnoxiously rolling her R. "I know that you're probably really looking forward to our match at Fully Loaded, I mean who wouldn't want to get their hands all over this body." She said gesturing down to her hard abs. "Ive seen how much you like to throw around women. Poor Mandy won't be back for weeks after what you've done to her." Tay said miming crying but obviously not really caring that much. 

"I just want you to know that I'm going to beat that fat ass of yours. Then I'm going to treat your face as my throne as I begin my destiny of taking over EFCW." Tay looks to the sky hopeful. "Don't worry though. I taste pretty good. Don't I Ana?" 

From below the screen Ana Jay's head pops up. As the brunette wipes her mouth of Tay's juices she smiled for the camera. "I can't wait for you to bring Rhea home for us to play with." Ana says before winking at the camera. 

We're then taken to an undisclosed location as Jordynne Grace and Maria Manic stand in a ring outdoors together. Around the ring the distance where a crowd would usually be sitting are a series of chain link fences with camo tarps around them. The hot sun shined down on the ring, Maria and Grace had already broken out in a light sweat. "Come On Charlotte! Bring your loser ass out here already so we can go the fuck home!" Jordynne called. 

"Yeah, Everybody knows that you don't have any fucking Friends!" Maria added as she paced around the ring like a hungry lioness. 

As the curtain for the entrance opened they were greeted by a blonde, just not the one that they were expecting. Maryse walked into the ring wearing a pair of sunglasses with a string black and white Referee bra and matching G-String. "What the fuck?" Jordynne asked as the blonde slid into the ring and flipped her hair back striking her signature pose for the camera. 

"I'm here to be the referee." Maryse said with a smirk. She pulled her sunglasses down to get a good look at Maria's strong body. 

The next thing they knew, Charlotte Flair already coated in a thin layer of sweat herself was entering the small hot box. She wore a set of red and gold attire, her hair tied up in a messy top knot. "Look at the tits on that friendless loser." Jordynne said as she walked up to the ropes. 

Maria looked down at Maryse's pair then over to Charlotte's. "Probably more fun to play with than our mommy refs." She said with a chuckle. 

"Why do you bitches keep saying I don't have any friends? I've got a partner you dumb dykes." Flair said gesturing to the curtain behind her. 

The two large enforcers for Tessa Blanchard's jaws dropped as Becky Lynch walked through the curtain wearing her black and firey singlet. Lynch has skipped out on the fishnets because of the heat but the Irish woman did infact look straight fire as she looked at Charlotte. 

The pair nodded to one another before sliding into the ring and firing rights and lefts at their opponents. Maryse who was caught in the crossfire threw her hands up and rolled out of the ring. The supposed Referee walked over to a lawn chair that had been placed next to the ring. As she sat down a stage hand brought out an umbrella to block the sun for her and drink with ice in it. It seemed she was far more concerned with keeping cool than actually officiating the match. A different stage hand brought her a ring bell and placed it onto a fold up table that was setup next to her. 

Back in the ring it didn't seem like four women even noticed the referee leave as they paired off trading blows. Charlotte was able to dodge underneath a few shots from Maria, she backed the amazon up into a corner as she began firing off chops. The sound of wet flesh being chopped was so loud that it nearly made Maryse blink. 

Becky was also having good luck against Grace. She was able to back Thiccc Momma Pump into the ropes. Running to the otherside of the ring Becky generated enough force to clothesline Jordynne over the top rope. Becky hit the ropes again as she went for her flying dive to the outside. As she went soaring through the ropes however Jordynne caught her in a devastating bear hug. 

Charlotte could hear her partner and best friends screams from the outside. She quickly turned her attention away from Manic and rushed to the opposite side of the ring where Becky and Jordynne were on the outside. Manic held her bright red chest in pain as she slumped downwards. 

Grace applied as much pressure as she could to the other woman's back. She knew that she was definitely stronger than Lynch was. But also that she shouldn't take the other woman lightly. If she could eliminate her here on the outside, then she and Maria could do some real damage to Charlotte before her match with their boss. As she looked back into the ring, she noticed that her partner was sitting down in the corner. She didn't see where Charlotte was right away until it was too late. Suddenly from the top rope the blonde did a corkscrew moonsault into Jordynne and by extent Becky. All three women toppled to the barely padded floor in a heap. "Ladies take it back to the ring." Maryse said before taking a drink from the straw in her ice cold drink. "I can't see you over there." She said uncaring. 

Back in the ring Becky crawled in first leaving the other two down on the mat. Maria was still sitting in the corner, her legs spread wide as she sleepily rubbed her chest. It was evident that the heat was really taking its toll on her. Grabbing her aching back Becky walked over to the adjacent corner. Then sprinting across the ring she delivered a dropkick straight to the sitting woman's crotch. 

Maria's eyes went wide with pain and confusion as she doubled over in pain. As Becky got up to try it again. She was cut off by Charlotte and Grace sliding back into the ring. 

As Jordynne rushed Becky. The Lass Kicker leap frogged her and grabbed her by the back of the head. Having control of Jordynne, she rushed her towards the still sitting Maria and bulldogged her head straight into the other woman's already aching crotch. 

"Lets finish this Bex!" Charlotte called as she grabbed the dazed Jordynne by the feet and pulled her into the center of the ring. Becky did the same with Maria only instead of by the feet she grabbed Manic by the arm. 

Charlotte wrapped Jordynne's legs up into the figure four before doing the bridge into the figure eight. Similarly next to them Becky locked in the disarmher. Both of Blanchard's body guards screamed in pain because of the submissions. They both reached out grabbing one anothers hands as they suffered through the pain. 

With no sign of the other women letting up Maria was the first one to tap out. Violently she released Grace's hand and slammed her own on the mat. Grace also waisted little time tapping out. She felt so humiliated. Like she should have done better. 

Maryse lazily rang the bell as she moved the umbrella to the side. "Becky and Charlotte win." She said laying back and getting some sun. Charlotte hugged Becky their sweaty bodies nearly sticking together. "Tessa, this was a mercy compared to what I'm going to do to you at Fully Loaded. You say you're too good to be stripped naked? Well by the time 

I'm done with you. You're gonna be Fully Loaded yourself. I'm going to make you my bitch." The blonde said releasing her hair down. 

"And Sasha. If you really think you're the better wrestler. You must be fuckin dreaming. I'm going to have you screaming in more ways than one little girl." Becky said raising her hand in victory. 

We transition back to the arena where Brie Larson is wearing a skin tight Captain Marvel romper. She's standing in the middle of the ring with a microphone. "Guys I've gotta just take a moment to say that I couldn't be more thrilled with the show that we've got coming up next for you. I mean Charlotte Flair vs Tessa Blanchard with the winner becoming the other woman's bitch for a month? That's going to be incredible. But I promise that even after fully loaded that I'll brining you the types of matches you want to see." Before Brie could continue. Stacy's music cut her off. The leggy blonde walked down to the ring in a purple top and black jean shorts. Making extra sure to show off her barely covered ass as she bent through the ropes. 

Stacy clutched her chest for a moment as she stood straight. But she shook it off and got right into Larson's face with a mic of her own in her hand. "You're making good matches? How about this one? I just signed The Beautiful People and The Bella Twins to the match Velvet proposed earlier. But the Bella's wanted to up the stakes. So now whoever loses the match. Their team has to break up for good." Stacy said smirking at Larson. 

"Oh thats great just kill one of our most popular tag teams right away. That's a great business decision." Brie said sarcastically. "I think our real talking point here is who should Referee the World Title match at the end of the night." Brie said crossing her arms. 

"Why because you think that my appointed official Maryse will do a bad job?" Stacy said flabbergasted. "She do circles around that bitch Torrie. That bimbo never could do anything right." Stacy said with a chuckle. 

Brie was about to respond when both women were cut off by Trish Stratus's music. The blonde from Toronto walked down to the ring wearing a elegant black dress. As she got into the ring she stood between the two co-presidents of EFCW. "If you ladies need an official I'm here to help. See I know a thing or two about being a champion. And I'm completely impartial. Stratusfaction guaranteed." She said with a wink. 

Before Stacy could say anything Brie raised her Microphone. "Its a deal" she said before shaking Stratus's hand. Larson and Trish leaving together as Stacy stood in the ring clearly pissed off watching them go. 

Before Keibler could leave the ring Priscilla Kelly began to make her entrance. In an amazingly bold move, Hell's favorite Harlot came out to the ring completely Nude. As she walked around the ring. She winked at Torrie who was hiding at the time keepers table to keep away from Keibler. 

Stacy looked down at the orange haired woman with disgust as the pale woman made a V with her fingers and licked before winking at Keibler. "Enjoy it now you little Goth bitch. You're never going to be the champ." Stacy said as she got out of the ring and stormed up the ramp after the other two blondes. Torrie got into the ring, eating her second Lolipop of the night she shook Priscilla's hand introducing herself. 

As Tenille's music played the aussie walked onto the stage in her usual gear. She pulled her aviators down the bridge of her nose to get a better look at the naked woman in the ring. With a cheeky smile Dashwood turned around to do her signature ass wiggle, as she did so she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her shorts pulling them down as she bent over. Wilson audibly gasped as she was suddenly staring straight into the Aussie's exposed sex and asshole. Dashwood unlaced her boots as she was bent over giving Kelly plenty of time to admire her nakedness. 

She kicked her socks and boots off as she turned around to walk down the ramp. Without stopping Tenille removed her top and tossed it aside. With a coy smile she entered the ring. She stared hungrily at Kelly's body. 

Kelly dropped to her knees in the opposite corner of Tenile as Torrie walked over to check the Aussie. Grabbing the top rope PK began grinding the air and moaning. "Just waiting to do this all over that pretty little face of yours." Kelly moaned. 

"Go ahead, one lick and I'll have you purring like a kitten in my lap." Tenille said with a smile as Torrie began running her hands through the younger woman's hair. The older woman's hands felt magical as they roamed all over her body. Torrie feeling cheeky cupped the other woman's breasts giving them a playful squeeze. Dashwood winked at Wilson as the blondes hands moved south. She was more than surprised when she felt one of Torrie's fingers sliding into her. 

"Sorry, can't be to sue after that last match." Wilson said removing her finger. A shudder when through Dashwood's entire body as across the ring Priscilla Kelly stood facing the turnbuckle. The woman's back was absolutely ripped and her ass looked as though it was made of clouds. Tenille was looking forward to actually being able to get her hands on the other woman. Not in a wrestling capacity but in the fact that she couldn't wait to fuck her. 

"I used to have dreams like this when I was a little girl." Priscilla said as Torrie's hands began to roam her body. She hummed as the older blonde pinched her nipples trying to tease her. Torrie couldn't help herself, her hips moved forward making contact with the other woman's ass. Priscilla moaned as she did. It was at this point where the downside of Torrie being a referee came into play. If she had her choice she would be going home with the orange haired girl, but because of the fact that it could be taken as her showing favoritism she couldn't. 

Not wanting to tempt herself any more she quickly finished her examination of Kelly. Not that it was difficult with both women opting to start the match completely naked. It took the fun out of it for Torrie. With that being said she signaled for the bell to ring and the pair didn't wast any time after that. 

PK and Dashwood started off the match by doing something that rarely happened in EFCW, they locked up. The pair of fit women pressed up against each other. Neither one wanting to back up an inch as they tried to shove their rival into the ropes. 

As she watched the pair of women struggling to gain the advantage, and finally seeing PK being able to push Dashwood into the ropes. Torrie herself began to feel the pressure, she had only been able to ref one other match so far and it was a complete disaster. This contest was to show who would be able to move on for the championship of the world.

So she went to break the lock up. Obviously neither woman was going to give but Tenille was in the ropes which in itself demanded a break. As she went to separate them however Dashwood spun the women around shoving Kelly into the ropes. 

Torrie backed away as the sounds that came from the two women were almost unrecognizable. They weren't trashtalking or taunting their opponents. They were actively growling at one another as they tried to press their advantage. Kelly broke free of Dashwood by pushing the other woman's arms up and off of her. 

Before Tenille could react Priscilla grabbed her by the face and pulled her into a deep kiss. The Australian slapped as Kelly's strong shoulders initially trying to push the pale woman away from her. But Kelly was too strong and maintained their lip lock. 

Changing her strategy Tenille kissed the other woman back. She was no stranger to making out with other women and would use that experience to her benefit. She could feel Priscilla's guard slowly but surely begin to falter. As they kissed the blonde slowly began to move her hands up and onto Kelly's body. Not wanting to starttle or tip off the other woman to her intentions Dashwood rested her hands ontop of Kelly's ass. Not squeezing or groping, but doing her best to give off the illusion that her hands were simply just resting here. 

As their tongues swirled into one anothers mouth, Kelly's hands also came up onto Tenille. For a moment the blonde was paranoid that the other woman had the same plan as her. She could feel one drop of sweat leave her head and dribble down her temple. To her relief however Kelly's hands began massaging Dashwood's breasts. 

Taking advantage of the other woman seemingly melting into their embrace Tenille struck. She jammed two of her fingers inside of Kelly's ass. As the other woman's mouth went from kissing her deeply to a giant O she sucked the orange haired girls tongue into her mouth. 

Kelly moaned as two of the other woman's fingers began to move in and out of her back door. Expecting that the other woman was up to something it was now her turn to retaliate. Her hands shot down with lightning speed from Dashwoods breasts as they cupped the other woman's sex. She smiled as she felt the other woman's grip begin to loosen. Taking advantage of the other woman's shock, Kelly lifted her up and slammed Tenille down onto the mat. 

The sexy Australian arched her back in pain as Kelly sprinted towards the pole in the corner. The strap-on had been moved back up there. As Tenille became more aware of her surroundings she scrambled to her feet. Pressing Kelly flush into the pole she dove her face into the other woman's ass. Priscilla moaned as the other woman began to eat her ass out. Grabbing the strap on she unhooked it and tossed it into the ring over her shoulder. She then began to try and pull the other woman's face from between her cheeks. 

Dashwood annyoned by the other woman's hands pressing away her head, clubbed Kelly in the back before climbing to the second rope. With Kelly standing tall on the very top rope she looped her arms around the other girls waist and delivered an insane top rope German suplex. 

As the pair crashed and burned on the mat Torrie put her hand over her mouth. She slid over to the other women checking to make sure that both of them were able to continue the match after the harsh landing. Both of them were eager to continue. Showing a resolve that you would only think would be in a title match. Dashwood was the first one to move. She crawled her way over to where the other woman had tossed the Strap on. Sliding it over her hips she made her way towards the orange haired girl. 

"Play times over pumpkin head." Tenille said as she crawled over to the other woman. Sliding the other woman's legs open. Kelly lay on her back. With little to no resistance Tenille was able to slide the rubber inside of the other woman. 

Kelly just moaned as she was pentrated. To Dashwood's suprise the younger woman didn't resist. If anything she actually started to help. Kelly began thrusting her hips forward into Dashwood. The entire dildo disappearing inside of her. As the pale woman grabbed the Australian's breasts Tenile realized what was happening. The other woman was actively turning Her on. She began thrusting harder into the other woman. She just needed to get the other woman to cum first. 

Priscilla was dead silent as this took place. She pinched and lightly twisted the other woman's nipples causing Tenille to moan. The blondes eyes opened as she was in complete shock. She pushed Priscilla Kelly away and scrambled back to the middle rope hanging her arms over it. 

Priscilla smiled as she charged Tenille. She mounted the other woman's face and began grinding into her face. Dashwood recoiled at the feeling of the other woman's dripping pussy being thrust in her face. She wasn't thinking of fucking the other woman at this point. The only thing on her mind was survival. 

As Priscilla continued to get turned on she pulled herself off of Dashwood. The Aussie fell flat on her face in the ring. With a smile Priscilla grabbed the strap on from around the other woman's waist and struggled to get it down from around the other woman's thick thighs. 

Dashwood coughed as she did her best to catch her breath. She was barely aware of what was happening to her. Everything snapped back into reality as she felt the already wet with Kelly's juices dildo slide into her ass. Dashwood moaned as inch after inch slid easily into her. It already being well lubbed. 

She did her best to crawl forward but one of Kelly's strong arms slid around her waist and into her pussy. "I fucking Love Aussie asses more than anything on this earth." Kelly said winking to the camera. She leaned forward planting several kisses of Dashwoods back. 

Tenille was being assaulted on two fronts. She held out for as long as she could but she just couldn't help it. She came all over the mat. Dashwood had just been far too turned on from everything that had come before. As soon as the bell rang Priscilla released Dashwood. She gave the other woman a moment to rest before helping her up to her feet. "That was fucking intense. We should do this again some time." Kelly said holding out her hand for a handshake. 

"Win that title and we will." Tenille said shaking the other woman's hand before leaving the ring. Just as Torrie raised Kelly's hand in victory though Scarlett Bordeaux still naked from her match before stormed down to rhe ring. She and Kelly stared daggers into one another as they went forehead to forehead.

"I'm going to fucking own you." Scarlett said as she tensed. 

"You fucking wish bimbo. I'm going to have your ass all over the ring." Kelly retorted. 

"After I win the belt, I'll take you back to my room to fuck you with it on." Scarlett smiled. 

Torrie sensing that things were starting to get a little too intense separated the pair, making note to grab each of their breasts as she held them apart. 

With that the screen transitioned to the match graphics for fully loaded. 

Tay Conti vs Rhea Ripley 

The Beautiful People vs the Bella Twins  
Losers team has to break up

Becky Lynch vs Sasha Banks   
For the WOW title 

Tessa Blanchard vs Charlotte Flair   
Loser has to become the winners  
Bitch for a month

Main Event   
EFCW World Title Match  
Priscilla Kelly vs Scarlett Bordeaux   
With Trish Stratus as Referee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll are ready for fully loaded. I'm going to do my best to make every match involved as in depth as possible. 
> 
> If you have any ideas about future storylines/people you'd like to see, have questions for where things are going or any requests feel free to hmu either in the comments or through the new email Zord7542@gmail.com


	5. Fully Loaded #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Ever Supershow/Pay-Per View in EFCW history,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, I don't own WWE or any other Wrestling Promotions, nor do I own any of the wrestlers involved, Everyone featured is over the age of 18 and this story is purely fictional never happened. 
> 
> I know it's been a while and I'm sorry, Hopefully this show makes up for it, Plan to hopefully drop an episode Weekly/bi weekly

Pyro exploded everywhere as the first ever Pay-Per View in EFCW History began it’s intro. Seeing as it was the last ever event that the company would be working with the WWE, Vince Mcmahon had wanted to ensure that the arena would be fitting of the last ever WWE network special before they shut it down in America to transfer over to Peacock. 

Wasting no time at all, Tay Conti’s entrance music began to play as the cocky brazillian walked down to the ring. Ana Jay came out onto the ramp with her but gestured to leave the blonde woman alone during this match. She wore a lime green pair of shorts that showed off her plump ass. Large fishnets went down to her ankles as her feet were taped. The lime green bra that she was wearing showed off her modest cleavage as she got into the ring. She smiled and bit her lip as she looked the referee, Maryse up and down. 

The French Canadian was wearing a sexy black and white singlet, with knee high matching striped socks that fit into her tennis shoes. The singlet was cut in the front down to beneath her belly button showing off more than a generous amount of her breasts. She winked at Conti before pointing in the direction of the younger woman’s corner. Tay immediately walked over and sat down at the bottom turnbuckle as the first signs of her being nervous washed over her face. 

Rhea Ripley’s music began to play as the sexy, strong, Aussie stepped out onto the stage. She was wearing her usual black attire. She did her trademark footstomp on the top of the ramp before making her way down to the ring, scowling up at the other blonde as she did so. 

As she got into the ring, Rhea’s initial reaction was to immediately storm over to the other woman’s corner and begin thrashing her about. Ripley’s boss, Stacy Keibler had wanted her to do something about the Brazilian Menace ever since she took over guard duties for the woman from the former Kaityln. Co-President of the company Brie Larson however had something to say about all of that. Instead of letting Stacy use her usual backstage ambushes, she convinced the leggy blonde to instead have the two compete in a match.

As Rhea was backed into her corner by Maryse who had intercepted her, She never broke her eye contact as the referee slid her hands inside of the Nightmare’s top. The French Canadian smiled as she felt up the strong woman’s breasts, removing her hands from Rhea’s top she then slid them down the other woman’s body feeling up the other woman’s sculpted ass and thighs. “You’re no fun, you know that.” Maryse said winking at Rhea as she walked over to Tay.

Unlike Rhea, Tay was entirely into the other blonde feeling her up. “I think I may have smuggled something in my shorts.” Tay said with a smile as she turned around. 

Maryse smiled as she cocked her head at the other woman. “I guess I’ll have to be extra thorough.” She said skipping the other woman’s breasts all together and sliding her hands into the other woman’s shorts, she gripped the other woman’s ass tightly as Tay wrapped her arms around Maryse’s neck. She pulled the referee into a deep kiss as one of the Ref’s hands slid forward and began to play with her pussy. 

“We gonna have a fucking match here or what?” Rhea shouted from across the ring. The two blondes broke their kiss but didn’t break eye contact. It was clear that the kiss had a strong effect on the referee. 

“I thought the French Kiss was my signature move.” She said with a smile as she twirled her hair a little bit. 

Tay winked at the other woman. “Since you’re not in action anymore, I suppose I’ll just have to start using it to honor you.” Tay said, biting her finger. 

The referee walked to the center of the ring and raised her arms. As she dropped them the bell rang and Rhea didn’t waste a second. Instantly she charged across the ring like an angry bull, her arms extended wide so that she could avalanche the other woman into her corner and squash her. Tay clearly saw the move coming though, she dodged the larger woman by rolling out of the way. As Rhea crashed into the turnbuckle torso first, Tay drop kicked the other woman into the corner again. Going for a quick win, she rolled the other woman up into a pin. “1...” Maryse counted but Rhea kicked out with purpose. The shorter haired blondes face was completely red either in embarrassment or anger. 

Ripley reached for Conti, trying her best to grab the other woman but the Judo black belt was too quick. She ducked under the Aussie’s massive arms and delivered a swift kick to the back of the Nightmare’s knee. She was able to deliver two more kicks to the same place as the other woman tried to turn and face her. Rhea clutched her knee in pain, almost dropping down to one knee. Using the other woman’s pain to her own advantage Tay grabbed the other woman around the head and hip tossed her over her and onto the mat. Maintaining the headlock Tay laid on top of the other woman for a moment, smiling up at Maryse. “Got any plans for after the show Chica?” She asked, sticking out her tongue. 

“I suppose I do now if you win.” Maryse said smiling back, she got down onto her hands and knees giving Conti a great view of her massive breasts as she checked on Rhea. “Do you give up Rhea?” She asked as she rubbed her hand up Conti’s fishnet covered leg. 

“BOTH OF YOU CAN FUCK OFF!” Rhea screamed as she stood up, Tay still hanging on to the headlock. In an impressive show of strength Ripley began to walk around the ring with the other woman on top of her shoulders. The Brazillian’s legs kicked in the air as she tried to build momentum and toss the other woman. 

Rhea had other plans for the other woman though as she walked over to the ring ropes and slammed Tay crotch first down on the ropes. The cameras caught a fantastic shot of Tay going cross eyed as she grabbed at the rope to alleviate the pressure on her crotch. Rhea grabbed the top rope and bounced it up and down, making Tay’s situation somehow even worse. Maryse rushed over to stop the larger woman, as she put her hand on the short haired blondes shoulder. Rhea just turned to her and flipped her off. 

Tay used the moment of distraction to roll herself off of the ropes and down onto the mat. She clutched her aching crotch as Rhea grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to her feet. “Nighty Night bitch.” Rhea said as she grabbed the other woman by the throat and she set her up for a chokeslam. 

Tay reached into her top and pulled out a roll of quarters. She put them in her closed fist and punched Rhea right between the eyes, sending the larger buff woman down to the mat. Seemingly knocked out. A confused Maryse walked over to Conti. “What the hell was that? Do you have a weapon?” She asked as her breasts got to Conti before her words did. 

“Me? No, never.” Conti said with a smile, as with one hand she grabbed Maryse around the waist and dipped her into a kiss. With the other hand that still had the roll of coins she tossed them outside of the ring. With her other hand free she palmed at Maryse’s breasts. The pair of women went down to the mat together still furiously making out. Before she was able to get too into the kiss Tay pulled herself off of Maryse. “Think it’s time I try out my new signature move.” The Brazillian said as she walked over to Rhea. With a mighty struggle she was able to pull the muscle bound woman up to her feet. Looping her head underneath her arm Tay winked at Maryse before she DDT’d the limp woman down to the mat. 

The force of the maneuver was so strong that Rhea completely flipped over so that she landed on her ass. Tay sat up next to her just laughing her head off. She couldn’t believe that the other woman had intimidated her so badly before the match. Sure she destroyed that bitch Mandy Rose, but honestly who couldn’t

As Tay looked over at Rhea she felt her blood run cold. The Aussie wasn’t dazed or groggy at all. Instead she looked at the Brazillian with pure fury as she clutched the other woman by the throat. Tay gagged as she struck at the other woman’s arm doing her best to break free of the grip of Rhea. 

As Ripley got to her feet, in an impressive show of strength she lifted Tay up from her seated position and slammed her down hard onto the mat. The Brazillian laid out flat as if she were completely knocked out. Rhea shook her head as though to clear some of the cobwebs. She walked over to Tay and lifted her up to her feet. The longer haired blonde staggered around the ring for a moment, clutching her back as Rhea hit the ropes and completely devastated her with a big boot. It was clear that the other woman was completely unconscious but Rhea didn’t seem to care, she rolled Conti onto her stomach and tied the other girls legs together as she went for the Mare Lock. 

“C’mon, let her go.” Maryse said trying to pull the larger woman off of her victim. “Just pin her and be done with it.” the platinum blond said concerned for the Brazillian that had been openly flirting with her for most of the night. 

Rhea ignored her though. She carried the limp woman to one of the corners before slamming her head into the bottom turnbuckle. Tay’s arms flailed around limply after the sickening impact. Not yet done with her opponent Rhea walked back to the center of the ring, she smacked Tay on her shapely ass one time before dropping her face first onto the mat. With her foot, she kicked the other woman over so that she was laying on her back. Rhea planted her boot on the other woman’s face and pointed down. “Count the Bitch!” Rhea shouted at Maryse. 

The referee got down on her knees to inspect the other woman’s shoulders. Her ass hanging in the air, she was caught off guard when Rhea’s strong hand made an impact with it. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder at her before she made her count. “1...2…3…” Maryse hopped up to her feet as the bell rang, her massive breasts jiggling as she did so. She grabbed Rhea by her strong wrist and hoisted it high into the air. “Want to take this somewhere else Mona Mi?” Maryse asked, giving Rhea her sexiest smile. 

“Nah, got other plans tonight Frenchie, maybe some other time.” Rhea said with a smile as she grabbed the still unconscious Tay by the hair and hoisted her over her shoulder like a hungry lioness. She carried the other woman out of the arena on her shoulder. Even pulling down the other woman’s shorts to show off bare fishnet covered ass before walking through the curtain.

“Wow ladies, I’ve got to say I’m impressed.''Stephanie McMahon said wearing a black and red dress. She was standing in between both Brie and Stacy. Each woman wore a glamorous dress that showed off both women’s cleavage and sexy legs. “Part of me regrets that my family sold this portion of our company.” Stephanie said arrogantly. “But at least we were able to produce this Pay-Per View for you, now maybe someone will actually watch it.” She said with a smile.

Brie and Stacy both gave each other a look like they couldn’t believe what the brunette between them had said. “Thanks Stephanie… I guess.” Stacy said, putting her hands on her hips.

Before she could respond Brie cut her off. “Your support means a lot to us. I mean you are the pioneer of the women’s division after all.” Larson said without any hint of sarcasm.

“Damn right I am, Unlike Stacy I’m a former Women’s champion. I’m the queen of Women’s wrestling.” Stephanie said as she stepped past Stacy, bumping into the taller woman’s shoulder. “Too bad that you’ve squandered the roster I built though. I mean Priscilla Kelly and Scarlett Bordeaux for the world title? Nikki Bella deserves that belt more than anyone else on this shitty show.” Stephanie said carelessly. 

Stacy went to attack the other woman but Larson held her back. She mouthed the words “Trust Me and Go with it.” To Keibler before turning around and facing Stephanine. “Steph you’re right, you ARE the Queen of Women’s wrestling. But I’m confident in the signings that I made outside of the WWE. So confident that I’m willing to place a little wager.” She said, Stephanie cocked her eyebrow in surprise but squared up with the Hollywood A Lister. “Since you’re so confident in Nikki Bella, if her and her Sister win I’ll give you my position here at EFCW.” Brie said standing up confidently. 

Stacy looked at the other woman in shock. She had no love for Larson but she was surprised that the other woman would go this route. Keibler was perplexed by what Larson was trying to get out of Stephanie. “I think I like the sound of that.” Stephanie said pressing out her surgically enhanced breasts. “But what’s in it for you?” She asked, cocking her head.

“Nothing too extreme, I mean I’ve already gotten everything that I want here. All I’d want from you is, a match on EFCW TV.” She said with a smirk. 

Stephanie smiled broadly. “Little girl if you want me to beat that Avenging ass of yours we don’t have to wait for your stupid little TV Show, we can go and have a match right now.” Stephanie said stepping forward. 

Before Steph could get any closer to Larson though, Keibler got in between them holding off the brunette. The unmistakable look of fear crossed McMahon’s face as she remembered the last time that she had tried to get Physical with Keibler. Brie smiled and rested her head on the other blonde's shoulder. “Oh it wouldn’t be with me, or Stacy for that matter.” Keibler looked over at Larson confused, who could she be talking about? Stacy wondered. “See we just had a new signing that I’m very excited about. Stacy gave her a warm up match last week.” Brie smiled at Keibler as the taller blonde realized who she was talking about. 

“Oh right! HER!” Stacy said nodding furiously. “Oh Steph, she wouldn’t be any kind of match for you, she calls herself a Queen but it’s really all talk. You’ll wipe the mat with her.” Stacy said smiling at the other woman. She felt the unmistakable feel of Larson’s hand cup, her dress covered ass. 

“Well if it’s against some newbie I suppose that wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. Not that I have to worry though, The Bella’s are going to wipe the floor with those Pornstars.” McMahon said, walking off frame. 

Stacy swatted Larson’s hand off of her Ass. She turned around looking the other woman in the eye. “Just because I protected you doesn’t mean we’re friends.” Keibler said, staring down the other Co-President. 

“Trust me babe, after our little surprise gets done with Stephanie next week, we’re going to be a whole lot more than friends.” She said as AJ Lee skipped up to Larson and handed her a clipboard.

Similarly Alexa Bliss walked into frame and gave Stacy her own. “That’s only if the Beautiful People can beat the Bellas you dumb bitch.” She said as the frame faded to black. 

Back in the arena The music of the Beautiful People began to play as they came out onto the ramp. Both of them were wearing matching Black gear with Navy Blue trim. Angelina wore a pair of shorts that showed off her phat ass and a top that showed off almost ¾ of her breasts. Velvet wearing her usual attire of chaps and a bra. The pair of them made their way down to the ring doing their usual entrance of shaking their asses on the ropes, changing things up however as they kissed in between the ropes before standing tall in the ring. 

Referee Torrie Wilson standing tall in the center of the ring wearing her Referee Bikini that she had back in the day in WCW. she smacked both women playfully on the ass as they walked by her. 

The Bella Twins Music then began to play as the Sisters walked out onto the stage. Both of them were wearing matching bras and red shorts as they did their trademark hip swivel. Then with purpose they walked down to the ring, sliding inside both women had a stair down with the beautiful people as Torrie did her best to break them up. Angelina and Velvet were surprisingly the first to comply, backing up into the corner and waiting for Torrie to come and check them for weapons. A moment later the Bellas followed suit, it had taken Wilson threatening to disqualify them and force them to break up to do so, but still it got the job done. 

Torrie walked over to the Beautiful People first, it was time for her favorite part of her job, where she got to feel up excited and beautiful women for weapons. Just before she laid her hands on Angelina’s gorgeous rack however, Stephanie McMahon’s music began to play as the brunette walked out onto the stage. “Hold on a minute Torrie, I’ve got some changes I wanna make to this match.” She said as she looked over the other women. “See I’ve got a lot riding on this match, Specifically the Bellas, so the last thing in the world that I need, is for you to be fondling these women and getting them all worked up.” Stephanie said not giving a shit as Wilson looked at her upset. “This Match is going to be first Cum only, because I think that those two Dyke Pornstars have been getting all hot and bothered with one another in the dressing room all day. You also have to make both of your opponents cum, elimination style.” Stephanie said with a smile as she began to walk back out of the arena. “Lastly it’s tornado rules, so no tags, no DQ’s.” She said before dropping the Mic and walking backstage. 

A quick cut shows Brie Larson sitting on a couch in her office. AJ Lee wearing her usually shorts and a crop top looking concerned at her boss. “What she Can’t fucking do this!” Lee shouted looking outraged. 

Larson only smiled. “Let her, it’s the last night that we’re involved with the WWE. But she just gave us an out, go grab the briefcase and run it down to the ring when I give you the word.” Larson said giving the TV a smile,

Back in the ring the two teams of women had squared up on one another. Nikki and Angelina standing breast to breast, as Velvet and Brie looked each other up and down. Torrie realizing that at the moment she was just in the way of everything slid out of the ring. She walked over to the time keepers area and rang the bell.

Nikki was the first one to take a swing, she went for her big forearm strike on Angelina, Love ducked underneath the strike with ease and began throwing jabs at the brunette, while Brie speared Velvet and tackled her outside of the ring. The camera split into two screens so you could watch either brawl that was taking place. 

Inside of the ring Nikki was backed into a corner as Angelina fired forward with rights and lefts. The scantily clad blonde grabbed the front of the other woman’s shirt and pulled it forward, exposing one of Nikki’s large breasts. “Looks like you spent good money on that bitch. Would be a shame to damage it.” Angelina said as she latched her mouth around the exposed nipple. 

Nikki reacted to her nipple being sucked in the middle of the ring like she was being mauled by a tiger. She threw her head backwards, her eyes clamped shut as she pushed at the other woman’s head. “You’re one to talk about buying their tits!” she shouted, a moan echoing out throughout the arena. She continued to try and push the canadian away but failed. 

On the outside of the ring Sky and Brie were catballing on the floor of the arena right in front of Wilson. Their hands tangled in one another’s hair as they tired to equally get a dominant position. “Hope you prove to be a better fuck than your sister.” Velvet said with a smile as she straddled Bellas’ hips. 

“You’ll never fucking know bitch, because it’s going to be my strap on in your ass.” Brie said as she raked the eyes of the woman on top of her. Pressing her advantage she pushed Velvet down to the floor and began teasing her pussy over her tights. 

Back inside of the ring Nikki had finally overpowered Angelina, as she pushed the other woman away she frantically pulled up her top to cover her exposed nipples before she rushed the Canadian as she pulled herself off of the floor. As she got to her feet, Nikki slammed her forearm into the jaw of Love. She smiled as a trail of spit left the other woman’s mouth. “I’m going to fuck you like the dyke bitch that you are.” She said with a smile as she grabbed Angelina by the jaw and scrunched her cheeks together. She then stood up and began to strip the other woman down to her underwear. 

On the outside of the ring, Velvet had once again turned the tables on Brie, she had the twin bent over her knee as she smacked the brunette's covered ass. Only a mere feet away from Wilson she smiled at the blonde referee. Velvet peeled the shorts down the other woman’s ass as she exposed her bare ass to the world. “Since we couldn’t have any fun before the match, wanna help me out now?” She asked, holding her hand out to the blonde. 

Torrie didn’t say a word, she just pulled Velvet’s hand to her mouth, licking up the other woman’s hand until she reached the tips of Velvet’s fingers. Hearing the other woman moan in delight, Wilson pulled Velvet’s fingers into her mouth, sucking them deeply into her mouth Wilson ran her tongue all along the other woman’s hand. 

Velvet closed her eyes in pleasure, but as her hand was returned to her from the other woman’s mouth she began spanking the ass of the trapped woman in her lap. Brie yelped in pain as her bare ass was exposed to the assault. 

In the ring Angelina Love lay in the center of the ring, now wearing only a Hot Pink push up bra and a matching G String, she arched her back upwards as she watched Nikki Bella do her trademark hip swivel again, this time though the brunette grabbed the tiny shorts that Angelina had started the match in and wipe her still covered ass with them before tossing the shorts into Angelina’s face. 

As Nikki heard her sister yelp, she looked outside to see that Brie was in serious trouble. Her ass was completely red due to the assault that Velvet was dishing out, her shorts had been pulled down all the way leaving her completely naked from the waist down. Immediately she rushed out of the ring and grabbed Velvet off of her sister. “Get away from her you Bitch.” She said tossing Velvet to the side before she picked Brie up. “Get up dammit, what are you trying to do? Make me look fucking stupid?” Nikki asked as she slapped Brie across the face. 

Brie looked at her sister in complete shock as she held her face. She was about to retaliate when out of nowhere Angelina came flying at them through the middle rope. Her breasts completely fell free from the bra as she landed hard into the pair of twins. “Come On Vel, we got these bitches.” The leader of the Beautiful people said as she grabbed both Bellas by the hair, she rammed their heads together, their lips actually touching as their faces made contact. 

Velvet got up to her feet a little unsteady but determined to kick some Bella ass. She grabbed Nikki by her shorts and pants’d the other woman. Nikki screamed as it became painfully apparent that she wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath. The Bellas had actually proven to be the bigger sluts out of them and the Beautiful People. Neither sister had elected to wear any sort of underwear as they entered a match where it was highly likely that they would be stripped. 

Angelina dragged Brie inside of the ring by her hair. “Time to have a little fun with this bitch.” She winked over to Velvet. Sky just smiled at her partner and fanned her face as though she was hot under the collar. Sky turned her attention to the still dazed Nikki on the floor of the arena near Torrie. 

In the center of the Ring Angelina stripped her own bra off, her large breasts had already been exposed and the garment was just in her way. On the floor of the mat, Brie looked up at the other woman in fear. “I’m going to make you my little bitch!” Angelina said as she began tearing at Brie’s clothes. 

On the outside Nikki screamed as her head was buried inside of Velvet’s bare ass. The Big Apple native shook her peach in the former divas champion's face as she blew kisses at Torrie. Wilson looked nervously at the camera before moving forward and kissing the short haired blond, shoving her tongue deep into the other woman’s mouth. 

Back in the center of the ring Brie was on her hands and knees being stripped completely naked as Love’s crotch repeatedly slammed into her bare ass. The Canadian native had stripped her own thong off to further stimulate the other woman. “NIKKI! HELLLLLLPPPPP!” Brie screamed as the tattooed blonde had a firm grasp on her hair. 

Velvet moaned as her bare ass was still in the other woman’s face. She ground her ass from side to side as Referee Torrie Wilson slid her hands up into her top before peeling it off of her. Velvet broke the kiss and placed a finger on Torrie’s lips as she whispered “I’ll see you in my room later.” with a wink she opened her mouth to say something else but before she could Nikki uppercutted the other woman right between the legs. The New York Native had been so concerned with Seducing the referee that she hadn’t even noticed her opponent sneaking out from her confines. Capitalizing on her newfound advantage Nikki lifted Velvet over her shoulders and delivered a devastating Rack-Attack onto the floor. She picked up the drowzee woman and carried her into the ring where Angelina was still humping her sister from behind. 

“Let my sister go you bitch! Otherwise I’ll break this dyke partner of yours back!” Nikki yelled trying to sound intimidating. She was confused when she saw the arrogant smile on the other woman's face. Before she could say anything else, AJ Lee hit her from behind with a metal briefcase. Dropping to her knees, Nikki lost her grip of Velvet who rolled right off of her shoulders. The next thing she knew, the other woman’s large breasts were smacking her in the face as Velvet kicked her in the midsection and pulled her into a quick breast smother. Before Nikki could react she was slammed face first into the mat, seeing stars as she was rolled over to her back. 

Angelina shoved Brie face first into her sister's waiting crotch. Both of the twins moaned as Velvet opened the case that Lee had left behind producing a strap on. Sky took a knee as she presented it to her tag partner as if she were proposing. Angelina put a hand on her heart in flattery as she accepted it and began pulling it up across her waist. 

Velvet smiled as she got down on her hands and knees, her large breasts hovering over Nikki’s face. “Time for the second best view of your night.” Velvet said as she dropped her breasts down on the other woman’s face. On the other side of them, Angelina lined the 10 inch cock up with Brie’s asshole, without wasting a moment she began hammering it inside of the other woman’s asshole. 

Brie was so done with all of this, she had been beaten and humiliated, now she was being fucked like a dog in the center of the ring. Lazily she extended her tongue and began eating out the woman in front of her figuring it was Velvet. If nothing else she could save her team a little humiliation by making one of the women on the other team to cum. 

Angelina and Velvet looked at one another in astonishment as Brie actually began to eat out her own sister. Nikki’s moans and screams began dying down as the air was sapped from her body, Velvet released her hold of the other woman’s arms to begin pinching the other woman’s nipples. Doing her very best to get Nikki more and more aroused as her sister continued to eat her out. 

Brie on the other hand couldn’t take much more. Things were getting worse and worse for her as she could feel her ass stretching out. She screamed out in bliss as she came all over the mat. The results of the vibrations of her screams being captured inside of Nikki’s cunt caused her to also cum. 

A smiling Torrie Wilson rang the bell before entering the ring. Angelina shoved Brie forward, on top of her sister. Brie’s eyes were still closed as she lazily straddled the other woman and began shoving her tongue inside of her sleeping sisters mouth. After a moment as Nikki didn’t move she opened her eyes and delivered an ear piercing screech. She tried to pull herself off of her sister but Angelina placed her foot on the back of Brie’s head forcing her down. On the other end Velvet placed a foot on her ass smiling for the camera’s as we faded away from the ring and to the back. 

“Wow folks we have officially seen the end for the Bella Twins, who could have thought.” Cathy Kelly said before gesturing to the woman next to her. “But at this time i’d like to draw your attention to my guest at this time, she will be facing Charlotte Flair in just a few moments, Tessa Blanchard.” 

Tessa roughly grabbed Cathy’s wrist and forced the other woman’s wrist closer to her face. “Can you feel it Charlotte? The end of your stupid little career looming?” Tessa said looking intensely at the center of the camera. “All I wanted was a match, to prove that I’m the best women's wrestler in the world and that you’re nothing but a wannabe joke. But no, the inner whore in you had to come out didn’t it? You just had to threaten to strip this gorgeous body and show it off to all those creeps that paid to see it?” she looked disgusted off camera for a moment. “Charlotte, just because you’ve got the tits of a B leagued Pornstar doesn’t give you the right to try and show off anyone else’s body.” 

Tessa began to walk away but nervously Cathy raised the mic up to her own lips. “Tessa, I can’t help but notice that your two bodyguards, Jordynne Grace and Maria Manic aren’t here tonight. Is that becaus-'' She was cut off by Tessa taking the mic away from her. 

She chuckled. “That is one thing that I have to thank Charlotte for. You exposed those two muscleheads for what they really were, all talk no substance.” Tessa growled. “Don’t worry your pretty little head about it though Cathy, I found someone so big and bad that she single handedly tore those bitches apart. And Charlotte, you better pray she doesn’t come to ringside tonight, otherwise you might not be walking out of Fully Loaded at all.” she shoved the microphone back into Cathy sending the interviewer down to the floor. 

Charlotte’s music played first as she walked out onto the stage. She was wearing her purple attire, spinning around slowly with her robe as she winked to the camera. Before she could even start walking to the ring however, Tessa rushed out onto the stage behind her. She chopped the woman down at the knee, sending her falling face first down to the metal ramp. Charlotte screamed as she held her knee in Pain. Blanchard wearing a four horsemen tank top and jeans like she had during her street fight with Taya Valkyrie on Impact. 

She grabbed Charlotte by the hair and dragged her down to the ring. Charlotte moaned in pain as she limped forward, she fired an elbow into the other woman’s toned midsection trying to break free from the other woman’s grip. Tessa only snarled as she slammed the blonde head first into the steel ring post. 

Charlotte moaned as she held her head. Tessa, grabbed at the other woman’s robe and began removing it from Charlotte. As she pulled it away there was the loud unmistakable sound of a tear as the robe left her body. Tessa chuckled as she tossed it over her shoulder and into the empty stands. “Cheap robe for a cheap bitch.” Tessa said, putting her foot on the other woman’s forehead and kicking her back down. 

In the ring Maryse looked on at the two women outside of the ring. The French Canadian Referee made a motion to get out of the ring and stop them but stopped when she looked between the two of them. Maryse realized that she wasn’t going to be able to stand up to one of them let alone both of them if Charlotte was able to get her head in the game. She signaled for the bell and the automated system took over. 

On the outside of the ring Tessa grabbed Charlotte by her hair and her shorts, giving the taller blonde a deep wedgie as she launched her into the black guard rail around the ring. Charlotte screamed again as she held her back. This match wasn’t going her way at all. “Come on you big bad bitch! Get UP! FIGHT ME CHARLOTTE!” Tessa screamed as she stood in front of Charlotte. Flair slowly got up to her hands and knees, pulling herself up the other woman’s toned thighs. She moaned as Blanchard slapped her across the face. It was clear that the other woman wasn’t trying to hurt her with the strikes as much as she was trying to humiliate her. 

Charlotte slammed her fist into Tessa’s stomach, forcing the other woman to stagger backwards. She got to her feet. “You Backstabbing Bitch, I’m going to make you walk out to the ring Naked for a month.” She said as she grabbed Tessa by her shirt and tore it off of her. 

The brunette looked at the blonde in shock for a moment as her sports bra was exposed. It showed off very little cleavage but it was still the fact that the other woman had stripped down her clothing. She delivered a straight right hand to Charlotte’s jaw dropping her down to the floor. Blanchard grabbed the other woman by the back of her shorts and began walking around the ring. Holding her up in the air as she walked around the ring. Charlotte screamed as the tight material of her shorts cut into her waist and ass. 

Blanchard bounced her up and down as the material of the spandex shorts began to stretch, with a mighty scream Tessa lifted Flair up to her waist before the shorts completely ripped and fell to the ground. Blanchard stood there holding onto the neon green thong that was around the other woman’s waist. 

Charlotte’s hands shot down to her crotch, the cotton material of the thong cut into her pussy as she could feel her underwear stretching out. “Tessa Stop!” She screamed as the thong gave way and she fell face first down to the floor.

Flair began coughing loudly as instead of landing on the floor of the arena she landed on Blanchard’s knee. The younger brunette showed off her impressive speed as she trapped the taller blonde over her knee. She winked at the camera before she began bombarding the other woman’s ass with spanks. Charlotte’s firm ass getting redder and redder by the moment as she tried her very best to pull away. As she finally got her hands and feet onto the ground in front of her, Tessa viciously elbowed her in the back of the head. Charlotte dropped limply over the other woman’s knee. 

Tessa smirked down at her opponent, she grabbed the naked from the waist down woman and finally slid her into the ring. Walking over to the timekeepers area she grabbed a pitcher of Ice water that was left there for the referees. She took a long drink of it before carrying it into the ring. Tessa stood over Charlotte teasing that she was about to pour it over the other woman. Before she did though, she looked at the camera and wagged her finger no. Setting down the pitcher, she then pulled the tight top off of Charlotte Flair, exposing her large breasts to the world as she pinched the other woman’s nipples enough to make them hard and erect. Smiling up at the camera, Tessa picked up the pitcher of water and poured it all over the sleeping woman's chest.

Charlotte woke startled and cold as the ice water rushed over her bare chest. She sat up, her head traveling immediately into the crotch of Blanchard as she uncontrollably gasped due to the ice water. “Since your daddy made the figure four famous I guess it’s only right if I put you out this way.” Tessa said, grabbing Charlotte by her soaking wet hair. Still clad in jeans Blanchard tied her legs around the other woman’s head putting her in a perfect figure four headscissors. 

Charlotte panicked as she felt herself being put out again. She scratched at the other woman’s legs so hard that the jeans that Tessa was wearing were actually frayed. “You ruined my pants you bitch!” Blanchard shouted as she hammerfisted Charlotte in the head. After a few unprotected shots the blonde once again slumped down. Blanchard released her scissors, dropping the other woman’s head down to the mat with a sickening thud. Standing up Tessa inspected the damage to her pants, taking off her knee pads but not her boots she removed her jeans to show off her toned sexy legs. Tessa was wearing a pair of Navy blue boyshorts that showed off her shapely ass nicely. As she turned and faced Charlotte, the front of her panties was wet. Showing just how much the dominant younger woman was truly enjoying beating the other woman.

On the other side of the ring, Maryse continued to keep her distance, she didn’t want to provoke the younger woman in any way that might backfire and get her hurt. She checked out the other woman’s ass as she walked around the ring posing for the cameras by flexing her strong arms. On the mat Charlotte laid there motionless, her large breasts heaving for breath as her wet hair clung to her face. 

Tessa picked up Charlotte again, dragging her over to the corner, she draped the blonde arms over the top rope. Mimicking how the Big Show used to do. Tessa shushed the camera before she delivered an ear piercing chop to the blondes chest. After 3 chops, Flair’s chest was bright red and her eyes flew open. She screamed and leaned forward but as she did so Tessa delivered another devastating chop. Blanchard actually shook her hand out after delivering the chop, she had hit the other woman so hard that she had actually hurt her hand. 

Charlotte slumped down into the corner, landing on her ass as she sat against the back of the bottom turnbuckle. Blanchard sprinted across the ring into the other corner before rushing back across the ring and driving a devastatingly low dropkick to Flair’s bare crotch. Blanchard chuckled and pointed at Charlotte as she fell forward onto her face after getting her crotch destroyed. As Tessa grabbed her by the hair and dragged her towards the center of the ring Charlotte, Humiliated and defeated actually began to beg. “Please Tessa, No more.” She grumbled as she was brought to her feet. Blanchard grabbed her by the throat to keep her vertical. “You’re the better woman, you’ve won. Please, Just finish me off, I can’t take anymore.” Charlotte said so weakly. 

Tessa just smiled at her as she grabbed Charlotte by the hair once again and delivered a ripcord DDT. She positioned herself so that her ass was on top of Charlotte’s unconscious face as Maryse got into position. The referee enjoyed the view as she looked up to see Blanchard’s tanned ass covering the other woman’s sleeping features. “1...2...3…” Maryse counted. 

As the bell rang she timidly grabbed Tessa’s wrist and rose it into the air. “Your winner by pinfall, TESSA BLANCHARD!” Maryse shouted before rushing out of the ring and away from the other woman. Tessa smiled at the sleeping woman as she grabbed her by the wrists and dragged her out of the ring. She hoisted Charlotte over her shoulder and carried her out of the arena, smacking the sleeping girl on the ass a few times before she left the screen. 

Back in the interview area, Maria stood holding the microphone up to Scarlett Boreduex’s face. “Scarlett tonight is the big night, Finally you and Priscilla Kelly will face off to crown the first ever EFCW World Champion. Is there anything you would like to say to your opponent before the big main event?” Maria asked.

Scarlett grabbed the mic from the other woman as she looked deeply into the camera, she licked the tip of the mic before she spoke. “Listen up Kelly, I want that fat ass of yours on my face bad, ever since I saw your first round match, I’ve wanted to ride that fine sexy, strong body of yours all night long. But first things first we have to figure out who the first champion is going to be.” She looked over at Maria who just stood next to her awkwardly. “I don’t want anything to come between us, so what do you say?” She said unzipping her black singlet to reveal her sexy cleavage and toned abs. “How bout we start off naked?” Scarlett said before walking off screen. Maria’s eyes traveled down obviously following the other woman’s ass as she walked away. 

Back in the arena Sasha Banks music played as the Boss walked out onto the stage, her blue hair contrasting against her bright red attire. She struck her pose on the ramp before heading down to the ring. Looking smugly at Wilson as she got to her corner and waited for Becky Lynch to arrive. 

Becky’s music hit a moment later, the Lass Kicker walked out onto the ramp, wearing her bright gold singlet with fishnets as she held the WOW title high over her head. The belt itself didn’t mean anything anymore, it was the last remnant of the WWE Women’s Title before Stacy Keibler returned and shook everything up to its very core. She walked down to the ring, her eyes never leaving Sasha’s as she handed the belt over to Torrie. Wilson slid out of the ring with the title, intending to put it over on the timekeepers table when she heard the ring shake behind her. 

Back in the ring neither woman waisted any time. They hammered eachother with rights and lefts in the center of the ring. Wilson shocked put the title down and rushed into the ring to separate the two women. To her surprise as she tried to interject between them, both Sasha and Becky both shoved her aside not wanting to break up their attack. 

Sasha wound up for a jaw breaking shot, but Lynch ducked under it and caught Banks in the Becksploder suplex. She tossed the other woman over her head. Sasha landed badly into the corner. She crumpled down to the mat landing head first. “Where’s the best to ever step into a ring now huh?” Becky said slapping Sasha on the top of the head. “You think you’re bad enough to take my title, The MAN’s title? Darling you’ll be lucky if the man lets you warm her bed.” Becky said with a chuckle as she pulled Sasha to her feet. Becky started chopping the other woman across the chest, with every shot the blue haired woman yelped and tried to cover her breasts before Lynch would tear her hand away. 

Becky smirked as she saw how red the other woman’s chest was getting. Biting her lip she got a fantastic idea, she ripped the top off of the other woman leaving Sasha completely topless in the corner of the ring. Sasha gasped as she clutched her breasts as though to hide them from the world. “You fucking whore!” She shouted, her face growing just as red as her chest. 

“Fuck you complainin bout Sash? You’ve got a pretty little pair there.” Becky said cupping the underside of Banks’ covered breasts. Banks used the distraction to lash out, she kicked Becky right between the legs. As the Irishwoman fell down to the ground clutching her sex, the Boston native walked forward into the ring dropping her hands. 

“You think I’m ashamed of all of this?” Sasha gestured down at her own body. She flexed her hard abs as she grabbed Becky by the hair and delivered a facebuster. “I’m not trying to hide shit.” She said unzipping the front of Becky’s singlet to reveal the Irish woman’s naked body underneath. She peeled the singlet off of the other woman leaving Becky in nothing but her boots and fishnets. 

As Sasha got down on the ground and began to untie Lynch’s boots, Becky looked down at her naked form. She moaned as she was stripped naked. Lynch’s face felt flush as she got turned on, this had been a fantasy of hers ever since she had started wrestling. Sasha loomed over her, about to talk more trash no doubt, until Becky’s fishnet covered foot kicked her square in the face. 

Becky looked furious at Sasha as she looked down at her nude form. Banks felt an overwhelming rush of fear as she was sitting on her ass, she rushed on her hands and knees to the outside of the ring. She screamed as she felt the Irish woman’s hands slip inside of her waistband. Sasha could feel her shorts being pulled down as she pulled away, she stopped in her tracks at the ropes. Neither woman moved for a moment as Becky pulled back the shorts to reveal Sasha’s black thong wedged between her ass. Becky smiling kicked the other woman’s petite ass sending her flying outside of the ring head first. “So proud of your tits but afraid of your plump little ass getting exposed?” Becky asked, licking her lips as she twirled the shorts around in her hand. “Charlotte already showed the world what that was like.” Becky joked. 

“You laugh now bitch, but you won’t be laughing for long.” Sasha screamed as she adjusted her thong. Becky continued to give her that smug expression until she was hit from behind. Both of the Assassins were in the ring beating Becky down. Ivelise and Mia Yim knocked the red head down to the mat and began stomping on her repeatedly. 

Lynch screamed as she curled into a ball, Torrie went to try and pull the other two women off of the former champion and get them out of the ring, but Sasha grabbed the blonde down and out of the ring by her ankles. Thinking on the fly she kissed the blond referee deeply on the lips to distract her from what was going on in the ring. Her tongue entered the other woman’s mouth. 

Back inside of the ring Becky was being completely dominated, Mia lifted her off of the mat by her hair. In the blink of an eye, she hit the Protect ya neck on Becky sending her flying. As the Irish Woman recoiled, Ivelise hit the ropes and delivered a Desert Eagle rolling powerbomb. The already dazed woman was then picked up once again by Mia and spiked into the mat by a package pile driver. 

Looking over Torrie’s shoulder Sasha smiled as she looked into the ring. Becky was laid out completely limp in the center of the ring. Not wanting the Man to recover from the beating she received, Sasha quickly slid into the ring as the other two women exited. She applied the Bank Statement to the already unconscious woman. 

Torrie not dumb to what happened checked on the other woman, because it was a no DQ match there wasn’t anything she could have done to stop the beating, but as she lifted up the other woman’s arm and dropped it down to the mat. Becky had no resistance to her arm dropping; she also didn’t attempt to get out of the hold at all. 

Torrie called for the bell, the match was over and Sasha had won. Ivelise slid into the ring with Mia as they handed the blue haired woman the WOW title. Sasha held the title proudly over her head as she smiled into the camera. “When you're the Boss, you can afford friends!” She shouted down at the unconscious Becky Lynch before walking over the other woman’s stomach and exited the ring with the two hired guns following her closely behind. One last time she held the title over her head before leaving together. 

As Torrie carried the still sleeping Sasha out of the Ring the arena was suddenly filled with the sounds of Little Kim’s laughter as Trish Stratus walked down to the ring wearing a tight zebra print bra and Black booty shorts that showed off her sexy oiled legs. She got into the ring and waved at all of the cameras before Stacy Keibler’s music began to play. 

Stacy and Brie Larson walked out together, between them they carried a velvet sack with the title in it. Both of them took a long moment to bend through the ropes to show off their slim but sexy frames before standing in the center of the ring. Trish rushed to the side table before grabbing a mic for Stacy.

“It’s our honor to bring forth the first ever EFCW World Title match tonight.” Stacy said with a bright smile, to her side Brie smiled and nodded in agreement. “Both women are more than deserving, but there can be only one first.” Keibler winked at the camera before she pulled the EFCW Title out of the bag to reveal the classic Winged Eagle WWE Championship. The company logo changed to the EFCW one. Brie took the belt from Stacy’s hand and held it high over her head earning an angry look from the blond.

Before anything else could come of it Scarlett Bordeaux music began to play as the smoke covered the top of the entrance ramp. Swaying her hips sensually, the naked platinum blond made her way down to the ring. She winked at Trish as she walked over to her corner. She faced the entrance ramp as the sound of Priscilla Kelly’s music began to blare as well.

The orange haired woman walked out onto the ramp wearing only her sunglasses and hat as she held a rose between her teeth. She slid into the ring suggestively showing off everything she was working with as she stared deeply at Bordeaux. She pulled herself up in her own corner gyrating her hips as she did so. 

Trish walked over to Priscilla first. She rubbed the other woman’s strong shoulders for a moment before she made her way to the woman’s sides, lightly touching the sides of her breasts as she did so. “The Alt look huh? You know I used to be into that kind of thing.” Trish smiled as she rubbed her thumbs along the other woman’s nipples. 

“Promise that if you take me home I’ll let you call me Lita.” Kelly said as she leaned forward and bit the other woman’s bottom lip. Trish moaned but pressed herself forward deeply kissing the other woman on the lips, her tongue searching around her mouth as they swapped spit for a moment. Trish continued to do her job however, her hands traveled down the other woman’s body, cupping Priscilla’s thick ass and giving it a squeeze before her hand traveled forward and she ran her fingers inside of the other woman for a moment. 

“Geez Ladies, I’m starting to feel like a third wheel.” Priscilla said lazily behind them, she was clearly turned on by the display, her hands running over her own nipples. 

Trish broke her kiss with Priscilla. “I’ll keep that in mind, sugar.” She said, giving her a wink. “But it’s time I gave your opponent some Stratusfaction of her own.” She said crossing the ring. 

Scarlett had, had dreams exactly like this. Trish Stratus walking over to her with the look of desire in her eyes. Before she could make it all across the ring, She grabbed the other blonde by the hair and pulled her into a deep kiss. The two blondes made out so furiously that they actually fell down to the mat and began to roll around the ring.

As they catballed Priscilla bit her lip, she couldn’t help but find the display incredibly sexy. Finally though Trish was able to pin the other woman down. She began checking the other woman’s body over but instead of using her hands, she used her tongue. She licked all around the other woman’s breasts, smiling as she heard the other blonde woman moaning beneath her. Then she made her way down, eating out the other woman before hearing Scarlett coo as she pulled the vibrator that the blond had used against Nikki Bella out of her using her tongue. Releasing the other woman’s wrists she jammed her finger inside of Scarlett’s asshole to make sure that the other woman didn’t have anything hidden in there. 

Strausfied that the other woman was clean, Trish stood up and walked over to the ropes, she singalled for the bell and away the first ever EFCW Title match was off. Priscilla immediately rushed across the ring and began kissing Scarlet who was still on the floor. She rammed her tongue inside of the other woman’s mouth as both their hands explored the other woman’s body, Kelly’s hands rested on Scarlett’s firm breasts while the blonde cupped and Massaged at Kelly’s ass. 

The two women moaned loudly for a moment as they humped the ever loving shit out of each other, their wet sexes smashing into one another’s as their lips never parted. Scarlett scratched down the other woman’s back leaving red lines where her nails trailed.

Kelly moaned, finally breaking the kiss as she lifted her head off of the other woman’s mouth. Scarlett pressed her attack thought, she kissed and sucked on the woman’s neck as the orange haired woman desperately tried to pull herself off of the other woman. 

Priscilla grabbed the other woman by the throat and slammed the blondes head down to the mat. Unlike how most other women could react, instead of gagging and doing her best to try and break free, the blonde beneath her moaned out in ecstasy, she continued to roll her hips forward into the other woman. As hot as it was, Kelly pulled herself up and off of the other woman. She was getting closer and closer to cumming. Not wanting to lose this big title match, Priscilla dropped down onto her back and rolled out of the ring. She walked around the outside regaining her composure, she smiled at Brie who looked at her warmly and leered at Keibler who scowled at her. 

Inside of the ring Scarlett sat on the second turnbuckle as she looked outside at her opponent. She was so hot that it scared her, in a match that could only end by cummimng she was dangerously close to being pushed over the edge in the opening minutes. “Come on Kelly baby, I’m getting tired of waiting for you.” Scarlett said, twirling her hair. 

Taking another deep breath Kelly slid back into the ring. As she did, Scarlett shot out of the corner and sprinted forward at her. All signs of sextuality in the match were gone as they traded rights and lefts. They screamed and howled at one another as both ladies pulled at one another’s hair. “YOU FUCKING BITCH!” Scarlett screamed as she pulled away and slapped the taste out of the other woman’s mouth.

“WHORE!” Priscilla yelled in retaliation as she slapped her back. Her slap obviously had more of an effect on her opponents that the first slap delivered to her. Scarlett stumbled back into the ropes looking angrily at the other woman. Before she could say anything in retaliation however, Kelly delivered a devastating knee to the blonde's head. Scarlett dropped down to the mat like a sack of potatoes as Kelly grabbed her by the hair. “This one is for you babe.” PK said as she tangled the other woman’s arms in the middle rope. 

Trish smiled at the pair as Priscilla proceeded to mount the other woman’s face and proceeded to hump all over Scarlett’s beautiful features. Scarlett’s initially reaction was to scream as the other woman’s wet sex was forced into her face. She tried to push the orange haired woman off of her face but she was at the wrong angle, she couldn’t get any leverage or momentum. Then it occurred to her, in her attempts to humiliate Scarlett, Priscilla had given her the perfect opening. She turned her head so that her mouth was lined up with the other woman’s sex. When she was happy with the placement Scarlett extended her long tongue inside of the other woman. She used her talented tongue to tease the other woman’s clit as Kelly continued to hump her face. 

Kelly’s mouth and eyes went wide with shock. All the times that she had ever used this maneuver on someone they had always screamed and tried their best to get away from her. Instead her greatest strength, her sextuallity was now being used against her. She scrambled to pull herself off of Bordeaux, but the other woman held onto her hips, Priscialla drove a fist into the center of the other woman’s head, dazing Scarlett for a moment. 

Kelly scrambled off of the other woman’s face and rushed to the other corner. Every cell in her body was telling her to go back and make the other woman continue, but Priscilla had worked so hard to win this title, she wasn’t going to give up this opportunity like that. If it were up to Keibler she would never get a chance at the World Title again after tonight. Scarlett got down on her hands and knees she was covered in sweat but didn’t care. She waved her finger at Kelly beckoning the other woman towards here. “Come on baby, Momma isn’t done with you yet.” Scarlett winked. 

Priscilla wiped the sweat out of her own face before she began crawling over to her. The pair of sweaty women began to furiously make out once again on their hands and knees. Unapologetically Trish stood so that she could see between the two women, her hand sliding down the front of her pants as she fingered herself at the sight of the two women’s tongues battling outside of their mouths. 

Kelly could feel herself getting lost in the kiss, tasting herself as she kissed the other woman only served to turn her on more. Thinking quickly and like a wrestler, she tied the other woman into her signature lock, the Octopus. With her thick leg behind the other woman’s neck she wrenched on Scarlett’s arm. The blonde screamed in pain as her duel of pleasure had suddenly turned to pain. She found herself falling down onto her back as the hold was fully locked in. 

Scarlett struggled as she looked up at Trish, seeing her idol growing up fingering herself at the sight of Scarlett herself; it gave Scarlett the boost she needed. She wasn’t going to go out like this, she was going to win the world title and then drag the Canadian bombshell into her room and fuck her while wearing the belt. With a primal scream Scarlett planted her feet underneath her, she struggled to stand but slowly and surely she started to do so hoisting PK up on her shoulders. 

Kelly was in absolute shock at the unseen strength of the other woman. She did her best to wrench the arm of the other woman but it didn’t seem to phase Scarlett in the slightest. Due to how sweaty both women were, Priscilla slid down the back of the other woman. As she was about to fall to the floor Scarlett caught her, trapping her head under one arm as the other hand found its mark between Kelly’s asscheeks. Priscilla moaned as she felt the other woman’s fingers entering her asshole. Her own signature move had proved to be her undoing as Scarlett walked them into the center of the ring and continued to fuck the other woman’s ass. 

Scarlett could feel how close she was getting to victory, at any moment Priscilla would cum all over her fingers and she would be awarded the title. But then to her horror, her arm that had been worked over by Kelly, gave out. The adrenaline high that the blondes on had faded, her arm was absolutely killing her. As she clutched it, she was pushed from behind by PK. Scarlett’s bare breasts slammed into the turnbuckles as Priscilla grabbed her arms and snaked them through the ropes so that she was trapped. “NOOOOOOOO” Scarlett screamed as she felt the other woman’s face bury itself into her crotch. The other woman’s nose probed her asshole as her tongue slid inside of her pussy. There was nothing Scarlett could do but moan as her pussy was expertly eaten out by the other woman. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as her orgasim finally washed over her. 

Trish called for the bell as Scarlett fell limply into the corner. Priscilla ran to the center of the ring and dropped to her knees holding back tears as confetti fell from the sky and pyro exploded all around the arena. Trish slid out of the ring and retrieved the title belt from Larson. She got back into the ring and handed it to Kelly who clutched the title to her face, crying onto the belt before she hoisted it high over her head. 

In the background Trish grabbed Scarlett by the hair and pulled her over her shoulder. “I’ll be taking my payment now ladies.” She said smiling at the two presidents of the company as she left. 

Back in the ring Priscilla stood on the top rope holding up the title and screaming into the camera as the bright orange and black confetti clung to her naked sweaty body. The Era of Priscilla Kelly had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The EFCW era has offically arrived, hope everyone enjoyed. if there is anyone that I haven't featured yet and you'd like me to, shoot an email over to Zord7542@gmail.com or if you have any match types you'd like to see or feud ideas lemme know. 
> 
> Thinking of creating a commentary team, lemme know who ya'll would like to see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this episode was to primarily to start setting up story lines. Next episode will involve a lot more sex, between the likes of Priscilla Kelly, Nikki Bella, Velvet Sky, and Eva Marie. As well as a steamy shower room brawl between the tag teams Renee mentioned 
> 
> Also the Stacy Returns series is mostly going to be like a BTE now, no more matches. Just Stacy doing what she does dominating bitches.


End file.
